Aprendiendo a vivir
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Desde la infancia, los Hakkeshu entrenan y aprenden a vivir como tales. Cómo habrá sido el entrenamiento para Mature y Vice? Cómo llegaron a convertirse en Orochi Killers? *En pausa*
1. Hakkeshu

_**Capítulo I: Hakkeshu**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecientes a "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Exceptuando a Sigfried Goenitz quien es de mi creación y no puede ser usado sin mi permiso.

Mature y Vice siempre supieron que eran especiales, diferentes de algún modo a los demás, sobre todo porque nadie las entendía, ni siquiera sus propios padres...

Mature era hija única, sus padres estaban completamente felices por su nacimiento, pero meses después fueron víctimas de un incidente que cambiaría la forma de ver a su hija, Mature tenía seis meses, y al no dominar bien sus manos, se arañó los brazos y comenzaron a sangrar, ella no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente por las heridas que, sin darse cuenta se había hecho. Su madre, la alzó y comenzó a consolarla, su padre, buscaba el elemento cortante que había herido a su niña, hasta que vio sus uñas ensangrentadas. Luego de limpiarla, la acostaron en su cuna, pero ellos no comprendían como sus uñas eran tan filosas, pero no pudieron hallarle explicación y trataron de olvidar el incidente.

Vice, también hija única, desde niña había comenzado a mostrar su personalidad y su conducta violenta, si los niños la molestaba ella los golpeaba hasta dejarlos inconcientes o con los peores moretones. Sus padres la reprendían y trataban de contenerla lo mejor que podían, pero eventualmente, ella fue empeorando.

Ambas familias no entendían como sus hijas eran tan diferentes a los demás, físicamente, la única que mostraba características especiales era Mature, pues sus uñas crecían más rápido de lo normal y ella podía cortar con ellas, así empezaban la mayoría de sus accidentes. Mientras que Vice, era cada vez más violenta y agresiva con los demás, excepto con sus padres.

Un día, cuando Mature tenía seis años y Vice cinco, un hombre alto, rubio, de tez blanca, fue a visitar a ambas familias, se presentó con el nombre de Sigfried Goenitz, dijo ser sueco y les habló de un ser llamado "Yamata no Orochi" y que sus hijas eran dos de sus más poderosos guerreros, que simbolizaban dos serpientes del mismo y que necesitaban ser entrenadas de manera especial. Primero fue a ver a Mature, la niña estaba algo asustada, pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió que ese hombre era familiar para ella. Sus padres comprendían menos la situación, pensaban que era una broma y se negaron a entregar a su hija. El hombre siguió explicando que su hijo, Leopold era igual que ella, pero la familia aún se resistía a creer en las palabras del hombre, pero pronto eso cambiaría completamente, el hombre mencionó el incidente que tuvo Mature de bebé por no poder controlar sus manos, siguió entonces diciendo que si no entrenaba como era debido, ella no sería capaz de controlar lo que sucedería con su fuerza. En ese momento, sus padres accedieron, empacaron las cosas de la niña y dejaron que uno de los Hakkeshu se la llevara para entrenarla.

Luego, entró con Mature a casa de Vice, le contó lo mismo a sus padres y después de convencerlos, Vice se unió a ellos. Ambas se miraron, pero no eran capaces de hablarse.

En el viaje, Mature comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, diciendo que deseaba volver a su casa, el Rey Celestial del viento, no dijo palabra, pero Vice comenzó a hablarle "Vamos, no llores... a mí también me gustaría volver a mi casa, pero no te gustaría aprender a luchar?" la rubia al hincarse sus dedos en su brazo comenzó a sangrar "No te gustaría dejar de lastimarte con tus uñas?" la rubia asintió pero eso no quitaba el llanto que tenía, entonces la castaña extendió su mano y le dio un caramelo de cereza a Mature "Ten... come, te sentirás mejor con eso" la rubia comienza a sollozar y a toser "Gracias... cómo es tu nombre?" "Vice y tú?" "Mature, tengo seis años y tú cuántos tienes?" la castaña respondió poniendo su mano abierta frente a su compañera "Cinco... Quieres ser mi amiga? Así, lo que tengamos que pasar lo pasamos juntas y no tendremos tanto miedo" Mature no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó fuerte "Ves? Ya me caes de lo mejor"

El auto se detuvo al llegar a lo que parecía un templo abandonado, el Rey Celestial del viento abrió la puerta para ellas, ambas bajaron, en un principio no entendían nada, pero al ver el símbolo del templo, su sangre comenzó a reaccionar, comenzaron a toser y escupir sangre, indicando que realmente eran portadoras de la sangre de Orochi. El hombre dijo unas palabras y las hizo entrar, hasta llegar a una habitación en la que estaban Gaidel, Leopold Goenitz, Yamazaki, Yashiro y Shermie. "Ellos también pertenecen al clan al igual que ustedes. Serán entrenados junto con ustedes" para ellas, a excepción de Goenitz y Gaidel, que fácilmente tenían cuatro o cinco años más que ellas, los demás eran niños de su misma edad. _"Supongo que este será nuestro nuevo hogar..."_


	2. Nuevo hogar, nuevas reglas

_**Capítulo II: Nuevo hogar, nuevas reglas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Sigfried Goenitz, Yukio Nanakase son de mi creación y no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

"Padre, ellas dos también son de las nuestras?" El Rey Celestial del viento asintió con la cabeza, "Pero son sólo bebés!" "Hey a quién llamas bebé estúpido?" Vice estaba a punto de golpearlo fuerte cuando llegó el Rey Celestial de la tierra "No hace falta ponerse de ese humor..." nota a las dos niñas, Mature lo miraba mientras que Vice estaba por lastimar a Goenitz "A ver, damitas, me alegro de verlas," detiene el puño de la castaña "No hace falta eso todavía... mejor van a acomodarse a sus habitaciones y descansan, mañana les espera un entrenamiento bastante largo y agotador, allí podrán mejorar su habilidad. Mi nombre es Yukio Nanakase, soy un Rey Celestial, mi elemento es la tierra, él es mi hijo, Yashiro." "Es un placer conocerlas... hasta ahora somos todos, verdad?" dijo el joven "Por supuesto, hasta ahora..." ve a la rubia mirando todo con atención, sobre todo al Rey Celestial del viento, quien la mira fríamente, asesinándola con la mirada "Ven, dulzura, ven conmigo..." pero aún se quedaba en su lugar, quieta y asustada, hasta que Vice la agarra de sus manos "Ven Mature, no muerden... vamos confía en mí, somos amigas. Nunca te dejaría pasar nada malo." Yukio ve a la niña y sonríe, sobre todo al ver sus largas uñas, puesto que supo que entrenamiento debían darle, la llamó a Vice "Vengan, las llevaré a sus habitaciones..." una vez allí, el hombre las dejó solas para que se adapten. Mature deseaba volver a llorar, pero resistió ese deseo _"No puedo... este va a ser mi hogar desde ahora... desearía saber qué pasará después..."_

Al día siguiente, las levantaron a las seis en punto, primero les daban clases de historia, donde les explicaban quién era Orochi, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia, puesto que eran sólo niñas pequeñas y aún no comprendían mucho de esas cosas. Leopold Goenitz le guardaba un gran rencor a Vice por tratar de golpearlo "Maldita enana. Ni siquiera le han cambiado todos los dientes de leche y ya quiere golpearme a mí! Pero... después de todo, soy hijo de un Rey Celestial debo ser más fuerte que ella y así enseñarle quién manda." Dijo para sí mismo. Luego volteó a ver a la otra niña nueva _"Ella es diferente... parece más tímida... por lo que vi ayer le tenía miedo a mi padre, pero algo me dice que al igual que la otra, es de cuidado... no debo subestimarla sólo por ser pequeña..." _ la rubia sintió que la miraban y volteó en dirección donde provenía y vio a Goenitz, su actitud estaba comenzando a cambiar con los demás, de a poco se estaba volviendo más fría. Pero aún conservaba esa dulce personalidad que es característico de todo niño de su edad.

Al salir del salón, les daban diez minutos de descanso, Mature fue con Vice y hablaban de sus familias, la rubia vio sus uñas, y las comparó con las de su nueva amiga, _"Son más cortas que las de ella... pero ese no es el problema, mis padres me las cortaban y aún me seguía lastimando con ellas, el problema es que son muy filosas." _ Yukio se acercó a ellas, Vice sólo quedó mirándolo, seria "Qué tal empezaron este día?" "Bien. Pero aún tengo sueño, nunca me desperté tan temprano, cuando iba al preescolar me despertaban a las ocho..." dijo la castaña en un tono molesto. El Rey Celestial sólo reía pero la niña sólo se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros. "Y tú? Qué dices?" la rubia posó sus ojos azules en el hombre "Empecé bien mi día. No tengo quejas... no es diferente a la hora que me levantaban para el colegio." A diferencia de su amiga, ella sólo estaba seria "Extrañas tu hogar?" "Sí, pero este es mi nuevo hogar, sólo debo acostumbrarme a él." "Mira, Mature la adaptación siempre es difícil, no deberías tratar de ocultar tus sentimientos, ese tampoco es el punto, deseo que seas tú misma..." la niña sólo asintió "Vengan, el receso ya terminó. Lo siguiente te gustará Vice, vamos a entrenar..." dijo Yukio sonriendo al ver como la cara seria y enojada de la niña, cambió a una alegre y con una gran sonrisa.

El entrenamiento duraba toda la mañana, Mature era entrenada en ataques rápidos a corta distancia, sobre todo para ver cual era el rango de alcance con sus manos, puesto que le iban a enseñar a usar esas afiladas uñas como arma. Vice, en cambio, era testeada para probar su fuerza, pronto vieron que la niña, a pesar de sus cinco años, era capaz de levantar casi su peso, entonces, decidieron aprovechar eso y enseñarle agarres como base para su estilo de pelea, también de corto alcance.

Los Reyes Celestiales, eran encargados de entrenar a sus hijos, puesto que ellos serían sus sucesores.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Mature quedó agotada, puesto que nunca había entrenado, pero sentía más seguridad al manipular sus manos, vio el entrenamiento de Goenitz, vio los tornados que era capaz de crear pero no de controlar, no dio demasiada importancia y fue a su habitación, al ver su nuevo cuarto, notó que era más grande y amplio, que tenía un cuarto de baño para ella sola, pero estaba vacío, eso era lo que extrañaba el afecto, la protección y el calor que le proporcionaban sus padres. Luego de ducharse, se acostó en su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

A la noche Vice sufría pesadillas y gritaba a mitad de la noche pidiendo a su madre, sólo en ese momento notaba su soledad, comprendió porque lloraba Mature "Mamá... quiero volver a casa, los extraño..." entre lagrimas se quedó dormida.

Ambas comprendieron la frase que les había dicho Yukio "La adaptación siempre es difícil y toma tiempo mas no es imposible."


	3. Rivalidades

_**Capítulo III: Rivalidades...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Siegfried Goenitz, Yukio Nanakase y Dauphine son creados por mí y no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

Mature día a día iba mejorando su habilidad con sus manos, no le costaba trabajo lastimar con ellas y hasta se dio cuenta del gran potencial que tenía, al principio le costaba soportar los duros y exhaustivos entrenamientos, pero ahora deseaba seguir por más tiempo.

Vice, por otra parte, nunca sintió real cansancio, puesto que había una parte de ella que la empujaba a seguir. Su fuerza cada día iba aumentando, ya podía levantar casi su peso y altura, varios se sorprendían por los rápidos e importantes avances que tenían ambas, sin duda, los Reyes Celestiales comprendían porqué Orochi las había elegido. Demostraban que debían estar allí y no viviendo una vida normal, ellas estaban hechas para hacer más con sus vidas.

Luego de los entrenamientos, Vice siempre buscaba a Mature para hablar y distenderse, puesto que ambas se entendían muy bien juntas. Goenitz vigilaba a Vice de cerca, puesto que no creía que una niña de seis años pudiera ser tan fuerte, pero todavía no deseaba luchar contra ella dado que era muy egocéntrico para eso, seguía esperando que ella se hiciera más fuerte, él deseaba una rival digna, que resistiera un combate no que al segundo golpe cayera rendida. "Señoritas, cómo las trata la vida aquí?" dijo el chico con total calma, "Mira, sinceramente no sé porque pero no me caes para nada, lo que menos deseo es cruzarme contigo, hay algo en ti que me obliga a querer romperte la existencia" sorprendido en menor grado por las palabras de la castaña, decidió seguirle el juego "Mira, si tu y yo peleáramos, se notaría a años luz de aquí que tú quedarías aplastada como un insecto, sólo eres una enana debilucha, a quien todavía no le han salido todos los dientes! Yo tengo cuatro años más que tú, soy más alto que tú y tengo más experiencia que tú!" Vice sólo ríe "Tal vez seas un poquito más fuerte que yo, tengas más edad que yo, pero a mí no me llamas enana y no necesito tener todos mis dientes para bajarte todos los tuyos! Y al menos yo tengo más cerebro y sentido común que tú, grandísimo tarado! Y no olvidemos algo, yo no me escudo en el viento para luchar, yo arriesgo mi vida! Peleo cuerpo a cuerpo. No espero ejecutar unos tornaditos para causar daño!" De pronto, una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar, Goenitz estaba a punto de ejecutar un tornado que mandaría a callar a Vice, pero la Reina Celestial del trueno lo detuvo "Qué diablos hacen? Ni se te ocurra lastimarla de esa manera Leopold, tu padre nos advirtió de tu carácter, al igual que el de esta señorita! Ambos se detienen ahora, somos un clan! Eso significa que aunque nos guste o no, debemos respetar las decisiones de nuestro Señor Orochi, quien nos puso a todos para hacer respetar su voluntad, no para que se maten entre ustedes!" Vice sólo gira los ojos, obviamente fastidiada, ella entendía que debían soportarse porque esto era solamente el comienzo de misiones y que debía tratar de llevarse con todos, pero a la única que soportaba era a Mature. Mientras que Goenitz aparentaba ser un niño "bueno" que no causaba problemas a nadie, eso era lo que más molestaba a Vice y Mature. Una vez que su superiora se fue, la rubia finalmente habló "Qué cobarde eres! Estabas por hacernos volar a todas, pretendes ser mejor que todos porque eres hijo de un Rey Celestial y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerte escuchar!" La rubia que no deseaba muchos problemas se fue a su habitación. Vice esperaba que Goenitz dijera algo que la haga descargarse con él, puesto que su sangre hervía de la furia que sentía "Vamos... haz un tornado, y verás como te lanzó justo en el centro. Acéptalo, tú te escudas en el viento, porque eres débil y te crees la gran cosa... pero, el tiempo se va a encargar de darme la razón." Con eso, se fue dejándolo a Goenitz con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

En una habitación, estaban reunidos los Reyes Celestiales, hablando de cómo van los entrenamientos, del avance que tenían los más jóvenes. En ese momento, Dauphine, la Reina Celestial del trueno aprovechaba para comentar lo ocurrido entre Leopold Goenitz y Vice, todos no se sorprendían, la niña era fuerte y su temperamento la hacía explotar ante el más mínimo detalle.

Shermie estaba con Yashiro en el patio, Mature caminaba por el lugar, sola, ella no hablaba mucho con nadie, pero ya llevaba un año allí, así que igual la conocían, sólo que su personalidad se estaba tornando algo fría. "Oye, cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?" la rubia levantó la mirada y vio a su compañera "Bien, y a ti? Dominas bien el elemento?" "Creo que aún necesito aprender bastante, pero todos dicen que tú progreso es increíble, al igual que el de Vice. Sabes? Se nota, has ganado más confianza, aunque no te guste hablar con nadie." "Sinceramente, en este lugar no se puede tener confianza en nadie, todos en algún momento te apuñalan por la espalda. Por eso es mejor no tener muchos amigos." La pelirroja sentía que no llegaría a nada con ella, se despidió y se fue. Mature se quedó sola, vio al cielo y suspiró profundamente. "Qué haces? Quieres quedar ciega?" al escuchar la voz de Vice sólo reía por el comentario "No seas tarada. Oye, eres capaz de poner a Goenitz en su lugar?" la castaña pensó un rato "Sólo si el me obliga, pero si no, con no tratarlo estaré bien." "Vice?" "Sí? Qué sucede?" la rubia la abrazó fuerte "Gracias por ser mi amiga." La castaña le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa "Te lo dije, me caes bien. Somos como hermanas. Y te apuesto que si hacemos misiones juntas, seremos un gran equipo."

**A/N: **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Cambié la diferencia de edad entre Vice y Goenitz para que se ajusten más a los hechos que ocurrirán en la historia.


	4. Orochi Killers

_**Capítulo IV: Orochi Killers…**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Siegfried Goenitz, Yukio Nanakase y Dauphine son de mi creación y no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Mature disfrutaba cada vez más del control y confianza que otorgaba su entrenamiento, mientras que Vice, necesitaba cada vez más tiempo de él para sentirse realizada.

Han pasado tres años, Mature de once y Vice de diez sabían la misión de los Hakkeshu, romper el sello que ataba a Orochi para traer destrucción a este mundo. Pero aún les faltaba saber qué puesto tenían en el clan.

Un día, ambas estaban descansando, Siegfried y Yukio fueron a verlas para avisarles que había una reunión y que debían asistir, ellas sin dudarlo mucho, fueron rápidamente allí. "Mature, Vice las estábamos esperando… tenemos algo importante que decirles. Creo que ya es hora de que sepan para que fueron llamadas a este clan, su destino aquí…" Ambas entendían perfectamente lo que decían y enseñaban en sus clases, no sólo lo que le enseñaban sobre Orochi, si no también todas las demás clases normales que tomaban todos los niños normales. "Serán asesinas, asesinas de Orochi… su trabajo es eliminar todo tipo de oposición que tengamos. Entendido?" Ambas movieron la cabeza. Luego se fueron, Mature no podía decir nada, Vice no se sentía como ella misma. _"Matar? Nosotras, no podemos asesinar a personas, aunque sean opositores, siguen siendo seres humanos."_

Siguen haciendo entrenamiento, cada vez más extensos y exhaustivos, pero como estaba previsto, ellas resistían porque no lo sentían mucho. Mature se estaba volviendo más rápida y sigilosa, tal como los Reyes Celestiales deseaban. Vice, podía levantar casi el doble de su peso y arrojarlo como si fuera un simple papel.

Sus personalidades también están sufriendo cambios drásticos, Mature se volvió fría, sus emociones y sentimientos podían ser controlados por ella, pero a pesar de su apariencia fría, seguía siendo agradable pero sólo Vice tenía el privilegio de ver ese lado. La castaña, no cambió mucho pero se volvió más agresiva. Si Goenitz llegara a provocarla, ella ya no cedería y le rompería la existencia en ese instante.

Pasaban los meses y ellas vivían felices entrenando, ambas eran lo más cercano a una mejor amistad en ese clan pero los entrenamientos las hacían perder contacto, conversaciones y pronto esa amistad, se estaba desvaneciendo.

Mature, estaba en el patio cubierto de nieve, miraba el cielo y pensaba como cambió su vida, "Es hermoso estar aquí, no?" bajó la mirada y vio a la castaña con el cabello corto sólo le llegaba hasta el cuello "Dime, cómo me ves?" la rubia sonrió "Hermosa, ven aquí conmigo Vice." La castaña fue y se sentó con ella "Tenemos suerte que se encarguen de comprarnos ropa, que respeten lo que queremos…" "Se supone que desean vernos felices. Y muy pronto, nos dejarán hacer lo que queramos sólo debemos esperar unos años más Vice. Cuando tengamos un poco más de experiencia seremos libres. Completamente libres." Terminó diciendo Mature.


	5. Mature y Vice vs Goenitz

_**Capítulo V: Mature y Vice vs. Goenitz…**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Dauphine y Siegfried Goenitz son creados por mí al igual que esta historia y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

Vice estaba harta de Goenitz, de su soberbia y que siempre la estuviera buscando para discutir. La castaña ya sentía verdadero odio hacia él y su padre, pero sobre todo hacia él.

Una noche, estaban en el patio con Mature, luego de cenar, ambas estaban bastante bien hasta que él llegó "Señoritas… qué cuentan?" Mature sólo lo miraba fríamente, como una serpiente acechando a su presa. Vice en cambio estaba llena de furia y odio, a punto de estallar "Qué quieres aquí idiota?" El adolescente de quince años solamente reía por lo dicho por su rival "Dime, tu madre no alcanzó a enseñarte buenos modales, verdad? Porque sinceramente se nota demasiado." La castaña sentía su sangre hervir, su cuerpo deseaba agarrarlo y romperle todos sus huesos _"Si yo lo lastimara para que aprenda… qué bien se sentiría…Pero soy mejor que él, soy más fuerte que él." _ "Tal vez mi madre no me haya enseñado modales pero, al menos no me enseñó a ser un engreído, narcisista como el tuyo! Mírate, sólo por controlar el viento te crees mejor que todos cuando yo un día de estos, te haré tragarte todas esas palabras y esos insultos que nos dices a Mature y a mí!" La temperatura del ambiente no dejaba de bajar, la rubia en el medio de la pelea entre la que consideraba su amiga y una de las personas que más odiaba en todo este lugar, estaba teniendo, sentía que iba a sufrir hipotermia pero no deseaba dejar a Vice sola, ella estaba curándose de un fuerte resfriado y comenzó a toser muy fuerte, la castaña preocupada por la salud de su amiga, la abrazó y empezaron a caminar juntas para adentro del recinto. Aunque la tos de Mature era cada vez más fuerte, Goenitz comenzó a burlarse de Vice, "No sabía que ahora eras su madre! Cobarde, ven aquí de nuevo, me encantaría decirte en la cara lo estúpida que eres por ayudarla!" La castaña quería hacerle frente y así callarlo de una vez por todas, pero la horrible tos de su amiga la hacía reconsiderar su accionar _"Mature no puede esperar… está muy pálida y no me gusta nada esa tos que tiene" _ Vice pone su mano en la frente de la rubia, quien estaba tan débil que si se soltaba de Vice caía desmayada al suelo _"Está hirviendo… No puedo abandonarla así, le prometí que no la dejaría pasar nada malo sola. Yo no soy como él, voy a mantener mi promesa… Mature es más importante que golpearle la cara y destrozar el cuerpo de Goenitz. Al menos por ahora…" _ Goenitz no dejaba de llamarla cobarde y una estúpida por querer proteger a Mature, se lo decía una y otra vez tanto que Vice sentía que estaba al límite de su paciencia, pero aún no la había perdido, trató de contener su deseo de pelear por mucho tiempo ya, pero como el heredero del viento seguía molestándola, su agresividad no dejaba de aumentar, hasta que finalmente tuvo suficiente. Había llegado al límite.

"ME HARTASTE! AHORA BÁNCATE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, Goenitz ejecutó un tornado, ella rápidamente lo esquivó _"Perdóname Mature, pero no resisto más…" _ "VAS A TRAGARTE CADA UNA DE TUS PALABRAS GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!" Vice lo agarró de la cintura y lo arrojó por los aires, ella saltó y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Él se levantó y cuando ella se acercó utilizó sus manos y pudo infligirle cortes en los brazos a su oponente _"Pensé que sólo Mature podía…" _ ella vuelve a acercarse a Goenitz y ejecuta lo más parecido a "Outrage" Goenitz sufre todas las patadas, puesto que es tan rápido que no puede esquivarlas., mientras que él ejecutó "Hell's Gate" arrojando a Vice con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, pero la niña demuestra su resistencia y se levanta "No todavía… no voy a rendirme… por tu culpa mi amiga, está sufriendo Y ESO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!" La castaña estaba lista para arrojarlo de la misma manera a él, así que corre de nuevo, esquivando todos las técnicas que Goenitz ejecutaba, una vez cerca de él, intenta atacarlo con una técnica similar a "Gorefest" pero Goenitz la agarra y ella hace de todo por soltarse "Te lo dije, te falta experiencia y… lamentablemente te haré pagar por eso!" Rápidamente ejecuta "Death Mastery" mientras la estrangulaba, Goenitz ríe y dice "Sufre maldita desgraciada! Desde el primer día he tenido deseos de hacer esto!" y la arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, Vice sólo tosió hasta que escupió sangre, se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, volteó a ver detrás de ella y vio a Mature tosiendo sus pulmones a punto de colapsar _"No merezco la amistad que Mature me da, ella no se merece estar así en la nieve… yo le prometí que nada malo iba a pasarle. Le di mi palabra y fallé…" _Ella sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, quería llorar como nunca en su vida, pero se puso las manos en los ojos y volvió a la pelea contra Goenitz pero ya sin fuerzas ni ganas de seguir. "Qué esperas? Atácame!" dijo en un tono demandante y apagado"Vamos Goenitz! No tengo todo la noche!"

Goenitz sonrío y dijo "Como gustes… ahora, acabaré contigo!" Vice se arrodilló, esperando el golpe final, pero nunca llegó… abrió los ojos para ver a Mature frente a ella, ejecutando "Deathblow" la rubia sentía su cuerpo pesado por la fiebre y el dolor muscular que causaba su resfriado, pero aún así decidió hacerle frente, volteó a ver a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse "Vamos a demostrarle que se metió con las personas equivocadas" dijo casi sin voz, la castaña asintió y recobró las fuerzas y el deseo de luchar. Comenzaron a enfrentarlo juntas, como un equipo, Mature ataca con "Metal Massacre" mientras que Vice se acercó a Goenitz hasta su espalda y ejecutó "Backlash" al segundo que Mature dejó de atacarlo. La rubia estaba media conciente a causa de la terrible fiebre que iba aumentando pero no deseaba dejar sola a Vice, pero sabía que al primer golpe de Goenitz que llegue a infligir daño en ella, caería desmayada y no podría levantarse, pero aún así siguió. En cuanto Goenitz se levantó, Mature estaba lista para atacarlo y dependiendo que ataque use, Vice iba a seguir con otro. La rubia ejecutó "Deathrow" tres veces, por primera vez sus uñas se mancharon de sangre, el heredero del viento, al ver que su oponente comenzó a toser, puesto que estaba agitada por la batalla, se disponía a atacarla, Vice rápidamente utilizó una versión de lo que sería más adelante "Negative Gain" golpeó a Goenitz tres veces con eso…

Los Reyes Celestiales, veían impresionados la fuerza de ambas, sobre todo de Vice, quien realmente era capaz de levantar a un oponente mucho más pesado que ella, pero era sabido que podía levantar hasta el doble de su peso y altura en combate. Mature en cambio, impresionaba por su velocidad y resistencia, ellos sabían que la niña de doce años de edad estaba enferma y que durante los últimos días, su resfriado seguía empeorando, pero aún así deseaba luchar y entrenar.

Mature se levantó y vio a Goenitz agotado, en ese instante, con lo último que le quedaba de energía ejecutó lo que sería "Heaven's Gate" luego de eso, Goenitz no podía levantarse. El combate había terminado y la rubia cayó inconciente en el suelo. Vice sentía su cuerpo agotado y sin energías, sentía fiebre, mucha fiebre, dolores musculares, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y lo último que notó fue como su vista iba tornándose borrosa, finalmente cayó inconciente al igual que su amiga.

Yukio y Dauphine, rápidamente corrieron al patio, cada uno levantó a una de ellas y las llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una vez allí, la Reina Celestial del trueno les quitó los abrigos y las botas, las acostó en sus respectivas camas y con la ayuda de Shermie, su hija, comenzó a bajarles la fiebre y, en el caso de Mature, a limpiarle la sangre de las uñas.

El Rey Celestial del viento ayudó y llevó a su hijo a su habitación, dejándolo en la cama, furioso por el pésimo combate que dio su hijo.


	6. Remordimiento

_**Capítulo VI: Remordimiento…**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Sólo son de mi propiedad Yukio Nanakase, Dauphine, Siegfried Goenitz al igual que esta historia y no pueden ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

Mature sufría constantes pesadillas debido a la fiebre. La Reina Celestial de trueno, se asustaba cada vez que le tomaba la temperatura y sólo le ponía paños sumergidos en agua helada para bajar la temperatura. "Cómo está Mature madre?" Dauphine escuchó eso e inmediatamente volteó para encontrarse con Shermie "No muy bien… la pobre se resiente cada vez que le pongo el paño en la frente, debe estar sufriendo mucho…"

Yukio trataba de bajarle la fiebre a Vice, afortunadamente no estaba tan mal como su amiga y finalmente despertó "Qué haces aquí?" dijo la niña casi sin voz. El Rey Celestial de la tierra sonrió aliviado al ver a la castaña despierta "Estuve bajándote la temperatura desde que Dauphine debió encargarse de Mature pues…" antes de seguir pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir, ya que lo que menos quería era preocupar a Vice pero la niña comienza a llorar "Fue mi culpa! Yo seguí el juego de Goenitz cuando debí acompañar a Mature adentro porque se sentía muy mal! Si no fuera por mí ella…" comenzó a toser. Yukio vio que la niña tenía buenos sentimientos y la calmó lo mejor que pudo. La castaña se levantó transpirada y mareada sin contar los dolores musculares que sentía pero obstinada como era, sólo tenía una cosa en mente, la culpa de haber dejado a su amiga congelarse en la nieve. "Yukio… déjame ver a Mature… quiero verla!" otra vez comenzó a toser fuerte, parecía nerviosa pero sólo era por la preocupación." El Rey Celestial de la tierra no estaba convencido de dejarla salir en esas condiciones, vio que tenía fiebre, aunque estaba sudando mucho, eso era bueno. Tenía tos, dolor muscular y congestión nasal "Estás bastante mal, debo estar loco si te dejo salir así!" "Pero… ella… tengo que ver cómo está!" La castaña se sentó en la cama, y salió de ella rápidamente pero estaba tan mareada que se cayó al suelo, frustrada, no quería dejarse vencer "NO SE VALE! NO SE VALE! MALDITA SEA! NO ES JUSTO!" trató de levantarse pero cayó nuevamente a causa de la debilidad "Cálmate Vice…" Yukio la agarró y la ayudó a pararse, "Estás mareada y por eso no puedes sostenerte." "NO TE ATREVAS A AYUDARME! DÉJAME SOLA!" luego de eso, Vice comenzó a toser fuerte, era tos mezclada con llanto, ella empujó a Yukio y cayó nuevamente. "Por mi culpa Mature está sufriendo!" El Rey Celestial de la tierra la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama "Vice… vas a ser una asesina… deberías ocultar tus sentimientos, si no, nunca podrás hacer este trabajo bien." La niña no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero seguía en su actitud orgullosa y terca "CÁLLATE LA BOCA! NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDES! NO NECESITO DE TI NI DE NADIE!" La paciencia del Rey Celestial se agotaba, "No digas eso Vice, todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando. No te parece?" Ella odiaba esa clase de pensamientos, porque en el fondo sabía que eran ciertos, pero en ese momento sentía que no lo merecía, después de todo, Mature era como una hermana para ella, la única que la comprendía, que pensaba como ella. "Yo… le fallé… por eso no quiero ayuda! Porque mi maldito carácter no me dejaba ayudarla, había dos voces en mi cabeza una decía que siguiera peleando y la otra, que ayudara a Mature…" ella iba a seguir pero su voz se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, aunque ella trataba de ocultarlas, no podía. "Ella debe odiarme! Mis padres también me odiaron luego que falté a mi promesa de portarme bien, por eso me dejaron ir fácilmente… no empacaron nada, sólo me echaron de mi casa! Deben estar mejor sin mí. Mature también lo estaría… debí dejar que Goenitz me matara! Total qué falta haría yo? A quién haría feliz?" con eso, soltó un mar de lágrimas, sin contar que descargó los sentimientos encontrados que tenía atragantados desde que llegó al templo y comenzaron a educarla como Hakkeshu. Yukio sentía mucho dolor al oír a una niña de once años hablar así, ella podía ser ruda, agresiva, obstinada y completamente terca, pero después de todo, seguía siendo una niña, camino a ser una adolescente. Le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada por ella, puesto que ella no se dejaba abrazar, sólo se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, mezclado con su resfriado, dieron origen a una horrible fiebre, pero ella sentía que se lo merecía, que era mala persona.

Mientras tanto, Dauphine siguió tratando de bajarle la fiebre a una inconciente Mature, pero la niña no recuperaba el conocimiento, mucho menos la temperatura normal del cuerpo. La rubia de doce años, sentía que se quemaba viva, sus pesadillas estaban llenas de sangre y dolor, pero no podía salir de ellas, su cuerpo estaba pesado.

Pasada la medianoche, la Reina Celestial del trueno había perdido toda esperanza de ver despierta a la niña, hasta que Mature abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, y como todavía estaba media dormida no reconoció a la mujer frente a ella "Quién eres tú?" Dauphine la vio y la abrazó "Gracias al cielo! Estás viva… Mature, me tenías muy preocupada." Por el tono de voz, ella se dio cuenta que era Dauphine, la madre de Shermie y la Reina Celestial que manejaba el elemento del trueno. Luego su vista se volvió clara y la vio llena de lágrimas, abrazándola fuerte _"Cómo extrañaba esta clase de afecto! Hace seis años que nadie me abrazaba de esta manera! La última vez tenía seis y fue mi madre…" _ en ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo alarmante _"Quién era mi madre? Cómo se veía? Cómo me llamaba? Cómo se llamaba ella? Y mi padre? Quién diablos era? Qué ocurre conmigo? No recuerdo a mi familia! No… estas personas de este clan son mi verdadera y única familia. Los demás sólo me temían, me hacían frágil. Al llegar aquí, comprendí que mis uñas podían ser controladas…" _ Mature tenía una lluvia de pensamientos que no comprendía, estaba confundida. Luego se soltó del abrazo de Dauphine y sonrío débilmente, todavía era prisionera de la debilidad de su resfriado, "Y Vice?" La Reina Celestial del trueno, jugaba con el cabello largo y dorado de la niña y respondió "El enfrentamiento con Leopold Goenitz la dejó sumamente débil y el frío de la noche causó un resfriado en ella también. Pero tu estado es alarmante… tu temperatura era muy alta…" "Tuve pesadillas horribles… en todas había sangre, mucha… no entiendo porque soñé eso Dauphine?" luego de eso, se pasó las manos por la cara y vio sus uñas, largas y completamente afilada, que hasta el más insignificante de los rasguños podría dejarla desangrada. _"Mi mejor defensa y arma. Voy a ser una asesina… me están entrenando para que lo sea…para servir a mi Señor Orochi… para que nadie nos pase por encima!" _ La rubia nunca tuvo esa clase de pensamientos hasta ahora. Tampoco su personalidad se había vuelto tan fría ni insensible. Desde hace un año, supo que Vice sería su mejor aliada, ambas parecían salidas de la misma familia, parecían hermanas. "Dauphine, llévame a ver a Vice. Necesito verla." La Reina Celestial del trueno negó con la cabeza, "Debes descansar… necesitas reponer energías, así mañana puedes volver a entrenar…" pero Mature estaba visiblemente fastidiada "NO ERES MI MADRE! AQUÍ YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO CUANDO QUIERO!" esas `parecían palabras de Vice, Dauphine la calmó y volvió a explicarle a Mature su condición "Tu salud y tu vida están en juego. Por favor, cálmate, necesitas descansar…" La rubia se sentía ignorada, pero entendía las razones de la Reina Celestial, pero debía ignorarla. "Por favor, no tengo fiebre, me siento mucho mejor… pero necesito verla… por favor Dauphine, sé buena y llévame a verla. Es como mi hermana y necesito verla. Te lo pido de corazón, sólo unos segundos…" Esa si era Mature la que hablaba, calmada, tranquila y no dejaba de pedir a su cuidadora que la llevara a ver a Vice. Dejando salir un suspiro, Dauphine responde "Está bien, abrígate, te esperaré afuera…" Mature salió de la cama y se puso sus buzos, su tapado, su bufanda, sus guantes, los cuales dejaba sus dedos descubiertos para poder entrenar con sus uñas, y sus botas para la nieve.

Mature salió y Dauphine la llevó a ver a Vice, al entrar, Yukio estaba fuera, recobrando la paciencia para seguir hablando a Vice _"Maldita niña terca! Parece ser que nunca aprenderá buenos modales, ni para pedir las cosas ni para tratar a las personas… Cállate la boca? No necesito de ti? Quién se cree que es?" _ En ese instante vio a su amada y a Mature llegar "Buenas noches Yukio…" dijo la niña educadamente "Mature… me alegra verte mejor… Deseas ver a Vice?" la rubia asintió con la cabeza y una hermosa sonrisa "Entra… pero está de muy mal humor." Aún así, la rubia entró y vio a Vice llorando como nunca en su vida, parecía que las lágrimas nunca acabarían, Mature, la abrazó por la espalda "No llores… qué sucede? Te sientes mal?" La castaña volteó a ver a su amiga y compañera sonriéndole, ella tenía sus ojos rojos, su cara tenía pequeños tintes rojos por haber llorado "Mature?" comenzó a morderse los labios para evitar llorar, pero no pudo y la abrazó fuerte, necesitaba asegurarse que no era una ilusión lo que tenía frente a sus ojos "Perdóname Mature… fui estúpida, egoísta y dejé que te congelaras… Perdóname por haber fallado mi promesa, por haberte fallado, te dije que nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara pero lo hice… no merezco que seas mi amiga, mucho menos que vinieras a verme…" así siguió llorando y disculpándose con su amiga "Está bien…" dijo suavemente "No es necesario que te disculpes… además Goenitz comenzó todo… yo no te culpo por lo que sucedió Vice, de veras… sí mereces que te visite, mereces mi amistad… porque yo siento que merezco la tuya… fuiste fiel a tu promesa, nunca la olvidaste y eso es lo que importa…" Mature vio a la castaña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y ruborizada por haber estado llorando, la rubia suavemente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los ojos y mejillas de Vice, así secaba sus lágrimas y evitaba lastimarla con sus uñas "No llores tonta… el resfriado fue mi culpa… me gusta mucho el invierno, aún más de noche, por eso enfermé. Además, antes del enfrentamiento ya llevaba una semana enferma. Ahora estoy mucho mejor, ves?" Vice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Mature…gracias por ser mi amiga… significas mucho para mí… hermana." Ambas se abrazaron fuerte.

Vice pasó toda la noche desahogándose, contando sus problemas y sentimientos encontrados con Mature, lo que le dijo a Yukio y más aún, sentía que en ella podía confiar plenamente, que nunca la traicionaría, mientras que la rubia sentía lo mismo con respecto a Vice, pero había algo que desconcertó a ambas, ninguna recordaba cómo eran sus padres, cómo las trataban ni cómo eran sus nombres.


	7. Cómo decir adiós

_**Capítulo VII: Cómo decir adiós…**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Dauphine y Siegfried Goenitz, al igual que este fic son de mi creación y no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

**A/N: **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sobre todo a Angelzk, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en mis historias. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Mature y Vice siguieron entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, sus habilidades siempre mejoraban más rápido que los demás y eso siempre las hacía merecedoras de estar allí.

Un día, no había ningún tipo de entrenamiento para nadie, si no todo lo contrario, se iba a desatar una guerra, entre el clan Yata y los Reyes Celestiales, por las diferencias conocidas. Todos allí, incluidas Vice y Mature, sabían la guerra entre su clan y los tres clanes que guardaban los Tesoros Sagrados, aunque los Yagami no causaban mucho tormento a los Hakkeshu, puesto que también eran servidores de Orochi..

En ese enfrentamiento sucedió una tragedia. El Rey Celestial de la tierra, Yukio Nanakase había fallecido en combate. Yashiro quedó devastado al saber que perdió a su padre. Dauphine y Siegfried trataban de contenerlo y prepararlo para tomar el lugar de su padre, sin saber que había otras personas devastadas a causa de ello, las dos asesinas de Orochi…

Vice no podía creerlo, pensaba que era una broma pero Mature no podía evitar llorar, decían siempre que para ser asesina debían ver la muerte como algo natural. La castaña sólo consolaba a su amiga _"Por qué? Por qué no puedo llorar…? Quiero llorar al igual que Mature… pero… no puedo…" _ La rubia era una catarata, no podía detenerse, abrazada a su amiga, sentía heridas en el corazón, con la voz quebrada decía "Era como un padre para mí… por qué…? Por qué tenía que terminar así…?" La castaña llegó a un límite, no de ira o enojo, un límite de dolor, no aguantaba más las ganas de llorar… en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar, abrazó fuerte a Mature y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a desahogarse. Se sentía cada vez más aliviada, mientras más lágrimas derramaban en el hombro de su amiga y ella en el suyo, mejor se sentía. _"Él era como mi papá… uno que nunca tuve, uno cariñoso que me ayudaba… que al abrazarme me hacía sentir segura… y… ahora… está… muerto…" _ Vice se aferró aún más a Mature, y dijo con la voz quebrada "Todo estará bien… ya verás… sí? Todo puede mejorar desde ahora…" La rubia miraba para abajo, sus ojos azules estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero deseaba seguir… seguir llorando, seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada…

Dos días después, fue el funeral de Yukio, todos asistieron, inclusive Vice y Mature, luego de eso, trataron de seguir con sus vidas, la rubia pudo… pero la castaña sentía tristeza y dolor a un extremo muy grande… siempre estaba llorando en su habitación, nadie la veía, ni siquiera Mature… pero todos notaban el cambio en su conducta, hablaba menos, ya ni se juntaba con la rubia. Nada de eso… Si almorzaba o comía algo, luego sentía indigestión por tanto llorar. Hasta que llegó a un extremo, la depresión. Así que, dejó de hablar con los demás, ni siquiera quería pasar el tiempo con Mature, a quien consideraba su hermana, la rubia se sentía dejada de lado, puesto que era la única con la que tenía relación en todo el clan.

Vice se despertó una mañana con un fuerte mareo, puesto que hace días que comía poco, no desayunaba y entrenaba de forma exhaustiva, pero se levantó, fue al baño y se vio en el espejo, pálida, estaba un poco más delgada y los latidos de su corazón, retumbaban en su cabeza, pero las ganas de llorar nunca se iban. Ignoró a su cuerpo, no desayunó y fue directamente a entrenar. Finalmente, su maestro luchó con ella para medir fuerzas, la vista de la castaña parecía borrosa, puso sus manos en sus ojos y los abrió pero nada cambió, aún así dio el primer paso y lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte mareo y al final todo se puso negro. El instructor le avisó del desmayo de la niña a los Reyes Celestiales, Dauphine la llevó a su habitación y le tomó el pulso, sus signos vitales estaban demasiado bajos y si esperaban, ella iba a morir. No tardó en llamar a un médico, éste recetó vitaminas e inyectó medicación para normalizar sus signos vitales. Horas después, Vice abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su habitación con Dauphine a un costado y a Mature del otro "Cómo te sientes, Vice?" preguntó la Reina Celestial del trueno, la castaña sólo lloró. La mujer vio a Mature y la rubia, tomó sus manos, "Qué sucede, Vice? Hace rato que ya no eres la misma… ni siquiera deseas contarme que te sucede… Ya no pareces querer ser mi amiga…" La castaña no deseaba perder lazos con su compañera _"Pero Mature… yo te sigo queriendo igual… perdóname por lo que te hecho…" _ "Quiero hablar a solas contigo…" dijo la castaña en un tono débil de voz. La Reina Celestial se retiró y dejó a las niñas solas. "Lo extraño mucho Mature… él era como un padre que me quería, me daba consejos… yo siempre lo traté mal… lo insultaba, me burlaba de él… nunca le pedía disculpas…" su voz se hizo aún más débil, necesitaba sentir cariño y apoyo. La rubia la abrazó fuerte, haciéndola sentir segura, que nunca estaría sola porque ella estaba a su lado… "Cómo puedo pedirle perdón ahora que se fue…? Si nunca lo respeté en vida…? No pensé que se moriría tan pronto… nunca le dije cuanto lo respetaba o apreciaba… Y él siempre se preocupaba por mí… por eso estoy así… Porque no le dije cuánto lo estimaba…" lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, "Porque nunca me perdonará por lo que hice…" Mature secó con las yemas de sus dedos las lágrimas de Vice, cuidando que sus uñas no la lastimaran "Quieres pedirle disculpas y despedirte de él?" La castaña asintió con la cabeza y fue con su amiga hasta su tumba, la rubia la dejó sola para que hablara con él. Vice se arrodilló, le puso unas hermosas flores blancas que había cortado y comenzó a disculparse "Sé que nunca te traté como debía… sé que siempre te di dolores de cabeza… más que los demás… sé que siempre estuviste ahí para mí… pero lo que nunca supiste es cuanto me alegraba que me ayudaras, porque fuiste como un padre lleno de comprensión para una hija rebelde y maleducada… Aunque sabías que no era tu hija de sangre, me trataste como si lo fuera…" Lágrimas cayeron en su lápida, "Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho… espero que estés donde estés puedas ser feliz… porque ahora que pude decirte esto… yo también lo seré… y tú me estás mirando y cuidando, al igual que a Mature y a Yashiro… Adiós y gracias por todo…" La niña se levantó y fue con Mature para el recinto… aliviada porque finalmente le mostró su corazón a la persona que le mostró el suyo, aparte de su amiga.

Desde ese día, Mature odia al clan Yata, por haber cobrado la vida de una gran persona de su clan. Por arrebatarle a un miembro de su familia que la trató como a una hija, al igual que a Vice.


	8. Venganza

_**Capítulo VIII: Venganza...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Dauphine y Siegfried Goenitz, al igual que esta historia son de mi propiedad y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

**A/N:** Muchas gracias a Francisco Devilman Warrior por sus comentarios! Realmente me motivan a seguir con la historia.

Ha pasado un año, Mature de trece y Vice de doce cada día son mejores, rápidas y al ser puestas a prueba en sus entrenamientos, sobre todo como asesinas, siempre sacan el puntaje más alto. Nadie en el clan tiene duda del potencial de ambas, excepto Leopold Goenitz, quien se siente superior a ellas, y luego del combate que tuvieron hace un año, odia cada vez más a las asesinas.

Ahora, estaba en una misión con la persona menos querida para él, deseaba matarla, pero si quería demostrar que tenía lo necesario para ser un Rey Celestial hecho y derecho, debía callarse, guardarse su rencor y hacer equipo con ella, Vice. La adolescente no hablaba con su "compañero" _"Hubiera preferido un millón de veces a Mature! Con ella sí me llevo bien, pero tenía que sufrir indigestión y sentirse mal! Y me dicen encima que debo ser buena y cooperar con él, este grandísimo imbécil, engreído de cuarta! Ojalá pudiera dejarte solo para que te maten!"_

**Flashback... (Vice POV)**

**Dauphine vino muy alegre, donde me encontraba entrenando, supe que Mature estaba enferma y obviamente me preocupé por mi hermana mayor. Pero deseé seguir con mi entrenamiento, sin exigirme mucho para no dejarla atrás a ella. "Vice, niña... vaya que has progresado muchísimo!" me dijo la pelirroja con ese tono tan irritante que tiene, me dan ganas de romperle las cuerdas vocales, "Tengo una misión especial para ti..." siguió en un tono feliz, yo cuando oí esa frase, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, pero luego siguió "Obviamente, debo asignarte un compañero..." "Pero... Mature está enferma!" dije irritada. "Ay niña... Mature no es la única en este lugar..." eso me molestó aún más "PERO ES LA ÚNICA CON LA QUE ME SÉ LLEVAR!" "Ven, te presentaré a tu compañero en esta misión..." luego de decirme eso, me agarró de la mano, y me llevó adentro del templo, allí vi a mi compañero, Goenitz, el idiota narcisista a quien le rompí la existencia por burlarse de mí cuando quise ayudar a mi hermana. En ese momento, quise matarlo, escuché una sola voz en mi cabeza que decía, 'Rómpele los huesos, sabes que lo deseas'... pero miré a Dauphine y expresé mi disconformidad "YO? TRABAJAR CON EL IMBÉCIL DE CUARTA ESE?" La pelirroja me dijo que era de mala educación decir esas cosas, que debía comportarme mejor y bla, bla, bla... odio esos sermones de media hora sobre modales y educación, si quieren una niña educada y dulce, llamen a Mature! "Mira tú eres la última persona en el mundo con la que deseo trabajar... pero hey, adivina qué, enana... los sueños siempre son destruidos! Ahora deja de actuar como estúpida y terminemos con esto y ya!" dijo el engreído desgraciado de Goenitz, yo sólo quería ajustarle unos cuantos tornillos y enseñarle quién manda... pero me contuve, volteé a ver a Dauphine y le pregunté como niña buena "No puedo esperar a que Mature se alivie del estómago? Es que no deseo dejarla sola..." pero no sirvió. Así que... hice lo que toda niña haría en estos momentos, comí tantos dulces para mentir que yo también me había enfermado, pero nada, tampoco sirvió, pero esa noche, no paré de visitar el baño... nunca más lo haré...**

Una vez más, la castaña miró con odio a la persona que tenía a su lado, él no decía nada pero quería decirle unas cuantas verdades, sólo recordó los hechos anteriores que lo llevaron a esa misión...

**Flashback... (Goenitz POV)**

"**... Padre! Yo puedo trabajar solo! No necesito de nadie! Solo me basto y me sobro..." es decir, a mí, su hijo, un perfecto ejemplo de educación y fuerza, darme un compañero? Él sólo me miró feo y me dijo que eran órdenes que no podía desacatar por capricho y que debía hacerlo de la manera que se me había dicho. **

**Al día siguiente, me llevaron a conocer a mi compañero para la misión, para mi desagradable sorpresa era Vice. La niña soberbia, agresiva, irrespetuosa y maleducada que odio. A ella y su "hermana" Mature. Luego la oí decir que era un imbécil de cuarta a Dauphine, quien le dio un sermón de educación y respeto, en realidad, todos los maestros y adultos de allí se lo dan, pero la malcriadita esa, nunca aprende. Y para lo peor! Basta que llore para que la consientan! Así que, YO le demostré educación y respeto, "Mira tú eres la última persona en el mundo con la que deseo trabajar... pero hey, adivina qué, enana... los sueños siempre son destruidos! Ahora deja de actuar como estúpida y terminemos con esto y ya!" luego de decir eso, la cara de Vice no tenía precio! Y para evitar trabajar conmigo, pidió esperar hasta que Mature se mejorara... como Dauphine se negó, ella comió tantos dulces que se descompuso toda la noche.**

"Oye, ya casi llegamos, no?" preguntó la castaña. "No sé..." dijo el heredero del viento. "Pues revisa el mapa idiota! O acaso eres tan estúpido que no sabes leer uno?" Goenitz volteó a verla y le arrojó el mapa "Pues si estás tan preocupada por llegar léelo tú! Y deja de insultarme, tarada!" Vice agarró el mapa y lo vio "Estamos cerca... ahora camina y cállate la maldita boca!" _"Quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez! Un poco más de su maldito ego y le rompo la existencia otra vez!" _ La castaña pasó frente a él y siguió caminando, le daba igual si Goenitz la seguía o no, ella estaba decidida a acabar con esto. Goenitz la seguía, pero no se hablaban. Así caminaron el resto del viaje y llegaron al templo Yata.

La castaña parecía una serpiente, no hacía ruido y se deslizaba con facilidad. Goenitz la veía, sin creer lo que ella estaba haciendo. "Ven..." dijo susurrando "Sabes cómo se ve físicamente nuestra víctima?" preguntó Vice mientras se acercaba más a las paredes del templo. El heredero del viento no dejaba de ver a la niña escalar esos altos murallones, "Ven... acaso no puedes hacerlo?" "Es que... me cuesta un poco escalar... no puedo moverme tan ágil como tú..." dijo avergonzado "Eres... mejor que yo...en algunas cosas... creo" _"No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso a esa desgraciada!" _ "Gracias... tú eres... UN MALDITO EGOCENTRICO!" le sacó la lengua y siguió escalando. "Maldita... encima que te lo digo de corazón, tú me pagas así!" "Tú no tienes corazón, hipócrita! Ahora te diré algo de corazón, desde el fondo de mi corazón...CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA QUE TIENES Y SUBE! DE LO CONTRARIO YO TE LA HAGO CERRAR..." para ella misma "Ni te imaginas lo rápido que lo haría..." al llegar a la cima, Vice saltó y cayó cerca del sello, sintiendo el poder oprimido que Orochi usaba para intentar salir, su sangre quería llenarse de él. Goenitz cayó detrás de ella. "Bien... ahora nuestra víctima debería estar cuidando el sello..." en ese momento divisó a Maki Kagura, "Ven.. llegó la hora de terminarla..." esperaron a que no hubiera gente cerca de ellos y al atardecer, recién pusieron el plan en marcha, el heredero del viento comenzó a ejecutar tornados, mientras que Vice acechaba desde atrás de ella y sacando una daga, se la clavó en el cuello, luego comenzó a arrojarla y azotarla contra el suelo. Goenitz se acercó y comenzó a cortarla con el viento que generaba y sus manos. Ambos vieron muerta a la adolescente que cuidaba el sello y sonrieron, luego Goenitz rompió el sello creado, pero percibió que el poder de su Señor estaba muy débil y que debía esperar. Cuando se disponían a salir, los demás miembros del clan, comenzaron a atacarlos, Goenitz ejecutó tornados, huracanes un poco más fuertes, destruyendo todo a su paso. Vice trataba de defenderse lo mejor que podía y mató así, a varios miembros más. Chizuru, vio a su gemela muerta, se tiró llorando a abrazarla y vio a Goenitz con verdadero odio en los ojos "Maldito... tú mataste a mi hermana... no te lo perdonaré..." intentaba atacarlo pero su padre la detuvo. Dejando escapar así a los Hakkeshu que habían asesinado a su hija. "Aún no es su momento de morir..." dijo el hombre a su hija.

Vice y Goenitz regresaron complacidos con el trabajo que habían hecho, una vez allí contaron a los Reyes Celestiales como les fue y que el poder de Orochi estaba muy débil aún después de haber roto el sello. Dauphine, Siegfried y Yashiro estaban muy complacidos con el trabajo realizado y les ordenaron descanso.

La castaña fue a ver a su hermana mayor, "Cómo estás Mature?" La rubia se veía mucho mejor y sonrió "Bien... qué tal tu misión con Goenitz?" Vice se sentó a un lado de la cama, donde estaba sentada su amiga y confesó "Perfectamente bien. Y lo hice... pude vengar la muerte de Yukio, sólo tuve que llevarme la vida de una desgraciada que cuidaba el sello..." ambas rieron, complacidas con lo sucedido. Así siguieron hablando durante casi toda la noche.


	9. Promesas eternas

_**Capítulo IX: Promesas Eternas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Dauphine, Siegfried Goenitz y personajes secundarios son creados por mí al igual que este fic y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

Luego de asesinar a la guardiana del sello y heredera del clan Yata, Vice sigue entrenando y al igual que Mature, están casi listas para ser llamadas asesinas. A la rubia también se les asignaban misiones parecidas y ella las cumplía todas con igual eficiencia que su amiga.

Yashiro no lo hacía nada mal como Rey Celestial, mientras que Goenitz estaba casi listo para ser uno. Shermie en cambio, no tenía un futuro muy definido como Reina Celestial, no lograba dominar su elemento, entrenaba día y noche, pero le costaba mucho controlar la fuerza que usaba y se agotaba rápido a causa de eso.

El clan Kusanagi fue visto entrando en el terreno de los Hakkeshu, rápidamente Dauphine, Yashiro, Siegfried, Leopold Goenitz, Vice, Mature, Gaidel y Yamazaki fueron a hacer frente al clan. Shermie debió quedarse atrás por no saber manejar bien su elemento, su madre pensaba que era arriesgado enviarla a un enfrentamiento así, donde podría acabar muerta si daba un paso en falso.

Saisyu Kusanagi estaba a la cabeza del grupo que se había infiltrado en el templo. En ese momento, Vice sintió como la furia llegaba a su límite, su sangre estaba desesperada, ella estaba ansiosa, deseaba atacar. Mature sentía algo parecido pero no era tan impulsiva como su amiga y espero la orden de los Reyes Celestiales. En cuanto la dieron, cada uno arremetió con todo lo que tenían contra el enemigo. Ambas asesinas, armaban estrategias, viendo que acercarse no les sería fácil por el elemento que controlaban sus rivales, el fuego. La rubia ejecutaba movimientos rápidos y precisos. Al instante se dio cuenta de algo, el viento que provocaba al mover rápidamente sus manos era letal. Eso le gustaba, saber que realmente, había nacido para eso, que no era débil como ella pensaba. _"Voy a dar todo para no fallar... no voy a permitir que lleguen más lejos que esto..." _ vio a Vice a su lado, cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a atacar en equipo, mutuamente se cubrían y atacaban coordinadamente, mejor que cuando lucharon contra Goenitz hace un año, coordinaban mejor y al estar ambas en excelente estado de salud, causaban más daño. Ninguna temía ver la sangre ni mancharse con ella, eso lo habían perdido hace un año, gracias a una misión. La primera vez que vieron a una persona desangrarse no era su mejor recuerdo...

**Flashback...**

**Mature de doce y Vice de once, estaban completando una prueba, sobre todo se les había dicho, que cualquier movimiento extraño que vieran, atacaran sin dudarlo. Ambas asintieron y obedecían, al mínimo estímulo que sentían, atacaban. Hasta que atacaron a un miembro del clan Yagami. Ninguna sabía al principio, pero al luchar, sentían su aura, su sangre y todo estaba claro. "Qué ambos estemos al servicio de Orochi no significa que seamos aliados" dijo el adolescente, de aparentemente diecisiete años. Ambas cruzaron miradas "Ustedes sólo son una desgracia... solamente tienen sangre de Orochi para asesinar a los Kusanagi, no porque realmente desearan servirlo. Sólo son unos patéticos desgraciados. Nosotras en cambio, somos Hakkeshu, somos sus descendientes y tenemos más control que tú. Te infiltraste sin permiso, por eso mismo mereces morir..." dijo Mature en un tono frío. Mientras que Vice, lista para atacar dijo "No permitiremos que des un paso más... de todos modos, no llegarás más lejos luego que acabemos con tu maldita existencia..." en un tono completamente agresivo. "Vengan, par de desgraciadas... quiero hacerles tragar sus palabras, lamentablemente, van a morir luego de eso..." Mature y Vice comenzaron a atacarlo, el hombre era fuerte, pero no podía controlar sus flamas con facilidad, ambas en cambio, tenían un control total de sus fuerzas. Tras cuatro horas de combate, el adolescente yacía en el suelo, trataba de levantarse pero no podía. Mature sonrió y le dio el tiro de gracia, acabando con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio sus manos, sus largas y filosas uñas manchadas con sangre, una sangre que no era de ella. Al voltear y ver a su enemigo, vio como seguía desangrándose, empalideció y sintió muchas naúseas. En ese momento supo que no podía ver sangre sin sentirse enferma. Eso la enfureció. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a herirlo aún más, obligándose a ver. Vice la agarró diciendo que debían seguir vigilando. Al terminar esa misión, ambas habían visto tanta sangre derramada, personas agonizando y pidiendo perdón, que se habían vuelto inmunes a esa clase de cosas, porque a pesar de ver el sufrimiento y oír las súplicas de sus contrincantes, ellas solamente sonreían y les daban el tiro de gracia sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o piedad. Habían cobrado dos vidas más de Yagami y dos de Kusanagi. Los Reyes Celestiales, al ver los cuerpos en el suelo y sus crestas, estaban satisfechos con el trabajo realizado y las premiaron dándoles tres días de descanso. **

Ahora, hace aproximadamente un año de esa misión, estaban envueltas en una guerra entre su clan contra los Kusanagi. Fue un duro y largo enfrentamiento, se habían cobrado vidas de los Kusanagi y un Rey Celestial pereció en el enfrentamiento, Siegfried Goenitz. El Rey Celestial del viento, aquel que había reclutado a Mature y Vice hace seis años. El descendiente sintió dolor pero sabía que debía seguir adelante, que debía seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en el líder del clan.

Dauphine explicaba a Goenitz cuáles serían sus deberes como un Rey Celestial, complacida que el adolescente de diecisiete años comprendía perfectamente todo lo relacionado a su nuevo puesto en el clan. Al día siguiente, se llevó a cabo el funeral de Siegfried Goenitz, el heredero del viento se mostró fuerte, aunque en ciertos momentos parecía debilitarse, ocultó su dolor frente a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, como prueba de estar sufriendo la muerte de su padre, se aisló completamente de los demás.

Una semana después, una pareja sueca llegó al templo y entró preguntando por los Reyes Celestiales, Dauphine los recibió, notó sus auras y se dieron cuenta que eran Hakkeshu, la mujer estaba embarazada, no le faltaba mucho para dar a luz. "En qué puedo ayudarles?" preguntó la pelirroja en un tono amable. El hombre respondió, "Hace unos años comprendí que era uno de ustedes, por lo que mi descendencia también lo será..." dijo frotando el vientre de su mujer. "Hemos venido, porque deseo ayudarlos, manejo el fuego con mucha facilidad y apuesto que mi hijo también, una vez que llegue nosotros nos iremos, sabiendo que los dejamos en buenas manos. Ustedes sabrán educarlo y criarlo mejor que nosotros". La pelirroja no deseaba hacerlo, no quería que otro niño más sufra desde el principio. Pensaba en Mature, su adaptación fue rápida y a la vez dura, pero de todos modos aceptó el trato. Pensando que si la rubia asesina sufrió fue por haber tenido a sus padres criándola y el hecho de ser trasladada y ser despojada de su familia fue la parte dura.

Dos semanas después, la mujer dio a luz a un hermoso y saludable bebé varón, al que llamaron Chris. Pero decidieron llevárselo con ellos, pensando que un bebé no sería lo mejor para el clan., no tendría un cuidador fijo, lloraría todas las noches y por ese motivo, cambiaron el trato, el hombre traería al niño cuando este lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por sí mismo. La pelirroja nuevamente aceptó.

Goenitz estaba parado frente a la tumba de su padre, el hombre que lo crió y educó solo, puesto que su madre había fallecido luego del parto, a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca. Sin embargo, él estaba sano y pasó la mayor parte de su vida sintiendo la culpa de causar la muerte de su madre. Ahora el clan Kusanagi le quitó la vida a su padre, así como el clan Yata arrebató la de Yukio y él junto con Vice, la de Maki Kagura. Toda su vida había sido educado para eso, para ser un Rey Celestial y el orgullo de su padre. Comprendía que la muerte era normal para ellos, que si debían cumplir con una misión tan grande, debían hacerse sacrificios, en este caso, no sufrir por la muerte del ser perdido, si no seguir adelante con la misión. El adolescente, que estudiaba para sacerdote, se arrodilló frente a la tumba y su padre y dijo "Padre gracias por todo... no te defraudaré, seré un buen Rey Celestial y líder de este clan, así como tú lo fuiste... haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí... y veremos el despertar de Orochi de una vez por todas..."


	10. Errores del pasado

_**Capítulo X: Errores del pasado ayudan a mejorar el presente...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Siegfried Goenitz, Dauphine y esta historia son de mi creación y no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

Después de las muertes de Yukio y Siegfried, las cosas se habían calmado entre los clanes Kusanagi, Yata y Yagami, pero no con los Hakkeshu. Pensando en largo plazo, Dauphine sentía que su hija no estaba preparada para ocupar un puesto tan importante como el suyo, por esa razón, decidió entrenarla. Eran sesiones exhaustivas, Shermie no estaba completamente acostumbrada a entrenar un día entero sin detenerse, muchas veces pensó que su madre debía estar loca para hacer lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

Vice y Mature estaban descansando luego de su entrenamiento y vieron a la Reina Celestial del trueno con su hija, entrenando de una forma completamente dura, ya no era como antes, que Dauphine lo tomaba con calma y Shermie todavía podía reír y hacer bromas con ella, ahora sólo se escuchaban gritos de dolor y frases duras que ningún niño desearía escuchar en su vida. "Pobre Shermie, verdad? Dauphine se ha vuelto muy dura con ella... no creo que la pobre resista mucho más de eso..." dijo la castaña a su amiga en tono triste. "Nunca pensé ver a Dauphine tan alterada... por poco no desea asesinar a Shermie de un paro cardíaco..." agregó la rubia. Ambas se acercaron al lugar y veían a la heredera del trueno a punto de colapsar, mientras que la Reina Celestial no dejaba de exigir a su hija que siguieran "VAMOS, LEVÁNTATE! QUÉ DIABLOS ESPERAS? QUÉ ME MUERA? OJALÁ TUVIERA UNA HIJA MEJOR QUE TÚ! AL MENOS ELLA SEGUIRÍA..." Esas palabras, esas frases que nadie desearía oír en toda su vida se las decía una madre a su hija. Vice sintió mucho dolor, no entendía porqué, después de todo, no recordaba nada de su infancia, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

**Flashback...**

**Vice de cuatro años de edad, estaba jugando en el patio de su casa con su madre, ambas estaban felices, después de todo era un lindo día, su madre adoraba jugar con su 'pequeño ángel'. Horas después, su padre llegó del trabajo, la niña corrió a sus brazos y abrazó a su padre, feliz de verlo, pero el hombre sólo la empujó fuerte, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Sin entender el motivo del comportamiento de su padre, la castaña comenzó a llorar fuerte. Su madre la alzó y la meció suavemente para calmarla... cuando al fin la niña quedó profundamente dormida, la acostó en su cama y fue a hablar con su esposo. "Amor... ella te ama, por qué la tratas así...?" el hombre, sentado leyendo una revista, contestó "Yo también la amaba. Quiero una hija dulce, que no cause problemas que entienda porqué diablos le digo que no... ella es un desastre. Para qué complacer a una hija que no lo merece? Ella debe entender que las malas conductas no se aceptan, no se premian." Su esposa quedó en silencio, aceptando que tal vez su esposo tenía razón. Sin saberlo, Vice estaba oyendo todo lo que su padre decía. Sólo comenzó a llorar en silencio, no buscaba consuelo, buscaba a alguien que la comprendiera... alguien que se comportara como un verdadero padre para ella.**

Mature abrazó a Vice por los hombros, "No llores... qué sucede?" La castaña volteó a ver a su amiga "Creo que recordé porque consideraba a Yukio mi padre... porque el mío... me odiaba, él me odiaba Mature..." sin resistir más, Vice abrazó fuerte a su amiga y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La rubia se sentó con ella y la abrazó "Bueno... no pienses más en eso... ahora tienes una vida diferente, me tienes a mí, somos hermanas, no? Tienes a Dauphine... personas a las que pudimos llamar 'padres' al menos por un segundo... que nos enseñaron que, somos importantes, que nos quieren... eso es lo realmente importante ahora..." Vice vio a Mature y sonrió "Bueno... por supuesto que somos como hermanas... tienes razón, Yukio siempre me cuidó como si fuera su hija de sangre, aunque no lo era... siempre me aconsejaba, me consolaba... se comportó como el mejor padre del mundo que podría haber pedido... tienes razón... eso es lo importante... Gracias... de veras, eres la mejor y única amiga que tengo en el mundo. Te quiero muchísimo..." dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

Horas después, Vice vio a Shermie pálida, exhausta al punto de caer al suelo y por si fuera poco, cargando cinco pesadas enciclopedias a la vez. La castaña se acercó, la pelirroja no resistió más y las dejó caer, sin saber que su compañera las levantó antes que llegaran a tocar el suelo "Necesitas algo de ayuda, eh?" sin decir nada, Shermie caminó hasta la biblioteca, con Vice detrás de ella, llevando los libros que se le habían caído. Luego de dejarlos en la mesa, la castaña estaba yendo hacía la puerta "Espera... Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Vice... creo que... no eres tan mala como creía..." La castaña sonrió y se fue. _"Todos piensan que soy mala, que no puedo enderezarme... que soy la oveja negra de este clan, pero hay peores que yo... mucho peores..." _ Entrando al comedor, vio a Gaidel, como siempre, leyendo en silencio, callado, nunca hablaba mucho con nadie, "Dime, qué tanto estás leyendo?" pero el líder del agua no respondía, ella comenzaba a sentirse ignorada, furiosa porque merecía al menos una contestación "Mira idiota, ya que me molesto en pararme frente a ti, en tratar de entender porqué eres un estúpido anti social bueno para nada, pero ya no lo necesito, porque sé cual es tu problema, te crees mejor que el resto..." Gaidel ni siquiera la miraba, Vice sentía que estaba perdiendo el combate, quería golpearlo más que nunca, pero se mantuvo cuerda y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. _"No me creo mejor que los demás... sólo soy tímido. Pero comprendo a Vice... y al resto, parece que son menos para mí porque nunca me atrevo a hablarles..." _ en ese instante, se paró y corrió tras la castaña "Vice!" no gritó demasiado fuerte, pero ella lo escuchó "Qué quieres?" dijo en un tono irritado y hostil, su mirada parecía matarlo, "Lamento haberme comportado así contigo... pero te equivocas, no me creo mejor que los demás, sólo soy... tímido. Me cuesta hablar con los demás, soy pacifista y... a decir verdad, las mejores del clan son Mature y tú, porque a pesar de todo lo que han pasado siempre se han mantenido fuertes y sobre todo, unidas..." con eso, el heredero del agua se fue para el recinto nuevamente, dejando a Vice sola, con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

Mature estaba en su habitación, leyendo una novela, cuando recordó lo dicho por su amiga _"Su padre la odiaba? Es extraño... ella siempre tiene esa idea en la mente, que sus padres no la querían... al menos recuerda algo de ellos... yo daría mucho por recordar como se veían, se llamaban... a decir verdad, no recuerdo quién era, ni dónde vivía... mis únicos recuerdos de mi pasado comienzan desde que llegué aquí..." _ la rubia quería llorar, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, aunque no sabía la razón, ella había pasado por mucho últimamente, pero no más que Vice. De pronto, siente a alguien a su lado, para darse cuenta que es su amiga "Qué estás pensando?" Mature vuelve en sí rápidamente y ve a la castaña sentada a su lado "Disculpa, qué?" "Qué piensas?" repitió su amiga en un tono amable, el único que tenía para Mature, con ella, no se enojaba, al menos no era frecuente, no la golpeaba, a menos que fuera en un entrenamiento, eran prácticamente hermanas. "No, nada... sólo... es que a veces desearía recordar más sobre mi pasado, aunque sea malo no importa... Y tú puedes con tanta facilidad..." "Qué extraño! Yo te envidio porque tú no lo haces... no recuerdo mucho, es como si tuviera amnesia y fueran flashes, pero siempre me dejan llorando un rato... no por nostalgia, sino por dolor. Porque siento que fue un alivio que yo estoy aquí... que me odiaban por ser como soy..." La rubia comienza a lagrimear "Sí, pero... recuerdas cómo se veían? Cómo actuaban?" Vice niega con la cabeza "Sólo son flashes que duran segundos y se desvanecen en el aire, ni siquiera logro identificarlos, solamente me veo a mí misma y escuchó voces hablar... como cuando no sé que hacer, sólo que esas voces no son similares a la de mi conciencia..." "Yo tampoco lo recuerdo... Parece que estoy hueca en ese sentido... sin memorias... sólo desde cuando llegué aquí... tal vez como nos conocimos sea uno de los pocos recuerdos que mantengo de mi vida fuera de aquí, aunque estuviéramos viniendo aquí..." "Cambiando de tema..." comenzó Vice para no ver mal a Mature "Dauphine parece más estresada que antes, no es así?" La rubia asiente con la cabeza "Sí, y la que paga el carácter y humor de la madre es Shermie. Ella sí que debe desear olvidar todo esto que le está pasando..." La castaña queda pensativa por unos minutos _"Alguien debe hacer algo antes que Shermie quede como yo... odiar a mis padres por como me trataron... desear olvidar todo..." _

Al día siguiente, Vice va a ver a Dauphine pero la Reina Celestial no le hace caso alguno. "Oye! No seas así conmigo! Odio que la gente me ignore!" la pelirroja, visiblemente fastidiada, responde a la niña frente a ella "Siempre eres así? Te quejas por todo... enfrentas a todo el mundo de manera agresiva?" "Y tú siempre eres así? Estresada y mandando al diablo a tu hija luego de dejarla completamente exhausta al borde del desmayo?" Dauphine quedó petrificada, pensó unos minutos y se dio cuenta que la niña de doce años, quien siendo tan pequeña, demostraba un poco más de inteligencia en esa área, después de todo, no todo el mundo puede enfrentar a adultos y hacerlos entrar en razón al instante como ella lo hacía. _"Vice tiene razón... amo a Shermie y la estoy maltratando demasiado, aunque sea por su bien... sin embargo, qué bien puedo estar haciéndole tratándola de ese modo? Mi miedo es que no esté preparada para ocupar mi lugar cuando yo no pueda, cuando me toque la hora y deba ir con Yukio y Siegfried. Pero hay otras formas de enseñarle..."_

**Flashback...**

**Un año atrás, Yukio hablaba con Dauphine en el comedor, luego del enfrentamiento entre Goenitz con Mature y Vice, de la enfermedad de Mature y las declaraciones de Vice. "No sabes, ni te imaginas el dolor que me dio cuando escuché decir a Vice que no era buena, que si estaba aquí era porque había roto la promesa que le hizo a sus padres sobre mejorar su conducta. Lo peor es que piensa que no sirve para hacer feliz a nadie... y es una niña de once años, Dauphine. Once..." la pelirroja sentía mucho dolor por pensar que horribles padres podrían marcar de ese modo a una niña desde pequeña, en ese momento se prometió a sí misma que ella no sería igual con Shermie, y que trataría a Mature y a Vice como sus hijas de sangre..."**

"_Ahora estoy cometiendo el mismo error, tratando a mi hija de un modo horrible, como la habrían tratado a Vice en su infancia... mi hija no se merece eso... nadie lo merece..." _ la pelirroja vio a Vice y la abrazó fuerte "Gracias... muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver mi error... eres única, eres especial y te quiero como eres, deseo que nunca cambies, porque no hay muchas personas como tú..." La castaña se sentía sorprendida, pero abrazó a la Reina Celestial, comenzó a lagrimear en silencio y dijo en un tono suave "Gracias a ti por ayudarme a ser feliz, eres como una madre para mí."

**A/N: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Lamento no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora, pero comencé la facultad y me tiene bastante ocupada, así que no podré actualizar mis fics tan rápido como antes. **


	11. Destinos cruzados

_**Capítulo XI: Destinos cruzados...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Siegfried Goenitz, Dauphine y esta historia son de mi propiedad y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

Luego de un año intenso, Dauphine terminó el entrenamiento que tenía preparado para Shermie, quien superó las expectativas de su madre después de haber superado sus problemas con ella. Tuvo la posibilidad de probar que merecía ser la sucesora de su madre. Mature y Vice, por su lado, sólo entrenaban para perfeccionar sus técnicas puesto que habían terminado los entrenamientos regulares, finalmente podían ser llamadas 'Orochi Killers', lo que las complacía ampliamente a ambas.

Mientras eso pasaba con los Hakkeshu, el clan Yagami, deseaba cobrar venganza por las vidas de algunos de sus miembros, cobradas por los ocho servidores de Orochi, por lo que decidieron planear un ataque sorpresa, cubrieron todos los detalles como la cantidad de miembros, las técnicas utilizadas por sus contrincantes y sobre todo el momento justo de hacerlo, para controlar de mejor manera ese punto, enviaron a uno de los asesinos entrenados por ellos a vigilar el templo de los Hakkeshu.

Era lunes cuando Dauphine decidió ampliar su conocimiento sobre el culto a Orochi en otras regiones del mundo, por esa razón se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a leer libros de historia pero no tuvo éxito, aún así siguió investigando en libros de teología, donde uno de cuarenta libros tenía lo que buscaba, al leer detenidamente el capítulo, un párrafo llamó su atención:

"_**Al Sur del continente americano, en las profundidades de la selva amazónica, ubicada en Brasil, se encontraba uno de los pueblos más devotos a la deidad Yamata no Orochi, por lo que construyeron el único templo fuera del continente asiático que sigue conservándose en excelente estado. Sin embargo, éste es catalogado como el más peligroso de todos, su sello posee grandes cantidades del poder de Orochi, lo que causó la destrucción del pueblo que había erigido dicha estructura por violar las tres leyes principales creadas por la deidad. Por razones desconocidas, luego de sesenta mil años, el templo se conserva perfectamente, sin ningún signo de deterioro..." **_

"Interesante... tal vez debería investigar más sobre esto..." Dauphine cerró el libro y consultó a Yashiro para enviar a miembros del clan a investigar el lugar, luego de explicar su motivo, el Rey Celestial de la tierra no veía nada malo en esa misión, lo difícil era encontrar a las personas adecuadas para el trabajo. "Debería ser uno de nosotros..." empezó la Reina Celestial, a lo que Yashiro agregó "Que sea Goenitz, después de todo, él se especializó en teología, dejemos que él vaya." "No es mala idea" contestó Dauphine luego de pensarlo en detalle "Pero no podemos dejarlo ir solo, necesita refuerzos, defensa ante cualquier amenaza. Y tengo a las personas perfectas para ese trabajo, Mature y Vice." "Pero... entre ellos no hay cierta... tensión?" La Reina Celestial río levemente "Así es, pero creo que una misión juntos no les haría daño. Además, debemos recoger más información sobre el estado del templo." Yashiro fue a buscar y convencer a Goenitz de aceptar la misión, mientras que Dauphine se encargaba de convencer a Mature y Vice. Pero ambos omitirían un detalle, el compañero con el que tendrán que llevar a cabo el objetivo.

Mature de catorce años y Vice de trece, estaban sentadas bajo un árbol del patio, hablando y disfrutando de su descanso "Buenos días señoritas cómo se encuentran? Me alegra verlas de buen humor. Tengo una misión para ustedes. Les interesaría oírla?" Ambas cruzaron miradas y terminaron asintiendo "Bien. Hay un templo construido para la adoración de Orochi en la selva amazónica, ubicada en Brasil, lo extraño del lugar es que, han pasado sesenta mil largos años y la construcción no presenta signos de deterioro por el paso del tiempo. Además que el sello encierra tanta energía que ejerce una intensa presión en el ambiente que ningún humano puede acercarse a más de 500 Km del lugar. Claro que para nosotros eso no existe, podemos controlar ese poder. En resumen, su objetivo sería viajar en avión hasta la capital brasileña y de allí dirigirse para el templo. Si aceptan, saldrían hoy mismo. Entonces, qué dicen? Aceptan?" Mature y Vice nuevamente cruzaron miradas, "Aceptamos" dijeron al unísono. "Grandioso! Vengan conmigo, les presentaré a su compañero." Fueron guiadas por la Reina Celestial hasta la biblioteca, donde Yashiro las esperaba con Goenitz, en ese instante, los tres entendieron que deberían hacerlo juntos aunque sus caras y la tensión del ambiente reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero de igual manera aceptaron. Sin decir más, se prepararon para partir inmediatamente.

El enviado Yagami, vio cuando Mature, Vice y Goenitz abandonaron el templo para abordar el avión, y sin perder más tiempo avisó de esto al líder, quien decidió que ya era tiempo de atacar a los cinco Hakkeshu que quedaban en el templo. Dauphine y Yashiro enfrentaron a los intrusos "Qué quieren ahora? No fue suficiente cobrar las vidas de Siegfried y Yukio en estos enfrentamientos?" preguntó Dauphine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Saben lo que queremos, venganza. Ustedes también cobraron las vidas de muchos miembros para nosotros." Respondió el líder Yagami, quien ordenó el ataque y se desató la batalla. Fue reñida y larga, que desafortunadamente culminó con la muerte de Dauphine. Shermie en un ataque de furia, sucumbió a su sangre y eliminó al líder Yagami en venganza.

En Brasil, un importante criminal alemán, temido por autoridades y líderes alrededor del mundo, llevaba a cabo sus negocios en su fortaleza flotante, el 'Black Noah', sus propósitos eran simples, la búsqueda de poder por el poder mismo, para probar que era mejor que los demás, por ese otro motivo, cada vez que vencía a un luchador los sumergía en metal hirviendo, sin importarle si están vivos o muertos a la hora de hacerlo. Ese hombre era Rugal Bernstein. Una vez terminado sus negocios, caminaba tranquilamente por Brasilia hasta que una conversación llamó su atención, dos hombres hablaban sobre un templo en la selva que contenía grandes porcentajes de poder y que ningún hombre podía acercarse al lugar. Rugal decidió ir a investigar por el mismo la situación y rápidamente volvió al 'Black Noah' expresándole a Aya y Hermione su deseo, dirigiéndose así a la selva amazónica, confiado que si había alguien que era merecedor de ese poder, era él, convencido de eso y que debía obtenerlo a toda costa.

**A/N: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**


	12. Rugal Bernstein vs Leopold Goenitz

_**Capítulo XII: Rugal Bernstein vs. Leopold Goenitz**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Siegfried Goenitz, Dauphine y esta historia son de mi propiedad y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

Sin saber lo que pasaba en su clan, Mature, Vice y Goenitz llegaron a Brasilia, agotados luego de un viaje de más de diez horas, discutiendo por absolutamente todo, sumados a los mareos que ocasionaban las turbulencias en el Rey Celestial. Caminaban por la capital brasileña como si no tuvieran misión alguna que realizar. Ver la hermosa ciudad hacía a las dos chicas distenderse y relajarse al menos por un segundo, mientras que Goenitz trataba de concentrarse en su objetivo principal. "No podemos descansar esta noche y empezar a primera hora de la mañana?" preguntó la rubia, completamente exhausta, "No sería mala idea... Vamos Goenitz acepta, necesitamos reponer energías del viaje. Fue largo, discutimos e inclusive creo que hasta tú quedaste completamente agotado. No es así?" agregó la castaña. El Rey Celestial del viento pensó lo dicho por sus compañeras un segundo y decidió que lo mejor era descansar una noche en un hotel para mañana a primera hora comenzar su investigación, "Está bien, busquemos una posada donde pasar la noche, porque si elegimos un hotel, no tendríamos dinero para volver a casa." Las dos asintieron complacidas a lo dicho por él y comenzaron a buscar lugares y precios. Tres horas después, encontraron un lugar accesible a sus ahorros y pasaron la noche allí.

Mientras tanto, Rugal seguía en su fortaleza flotante, el 'Black Noah' mientras atravesaba el Amazonas, para él era más fácil de ese modo que ir cruzándolo en algún tipo de embarcación. "Aya, cuánto falta aproximadamente para llegar a nuestro destino?" La secretaria sin hacer contacto visual "Poco más de dos días." El criminal suspiró y sin perder tiempo se recostó en el sillón que tenía en su habitación destinada a su colección de estatuas.

Al día siguiente, Mature, Vice y Goenitz pagaron por su estadía en la vieja y acogedora posada y se dirigieron a la selva, en búsqueda del templo erigido en adoración a su dios. "En tres días llegaremos si no hay ninguna complicación" Vice suspiró "Un viaje tan largo, un día de descanso por tres que deberemos navegar en el Amazonas? No veo un negocio justo ahí! Dónde está Goenitz?" "Buscando una embarcación suficientemente resistente como para soportar sus peleas aparte de la corriente del río." Agregó Mature en tono sarcástico. La castaña lanzó una mirada matadora a su amiga "Hey no te enojes conmigo, sólo repito lo que él dijo antes de irse" antes que Vice pudiera contestar, el Rey Celestial llegó con una lancha a motor de tamaño mediano, "Aquí empieza nuestra travesía..." murmuró la rubia, ambas sin pensarlo dos veces, subieron a la embarcación que había conseguido su compañero _"Tres días enteros en esto? Espero que ninguno se maree si no sí que no lo soportaré..." _ fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de la castaña en ese momento. "Deberemos soportar toda clase de insectos, ataques de tribus indígenas, además están los reducidores de cabeza" ambas escucharon lo dicho por Goenitz pero ninguna habló en respuesta. _"Eso qué importa? No somos humanos normales después de todo, nos hacen algo y nosotros respondemos rápidamente" _ fue lo único que podía pensar Mature al instante de oír eso. Vice, Mature y hasta el mismo Goenitz, estaban tensos, vigilando cada movimiento que sentían a su alrededor, pero no notaron el cambio en sus auras, eran fríos, hostiles y emanaban grandes descargas de energía, por esa razón, nadie se atrevió a atacarlos, al contrario, estaban atemorizados del aura presentado por esas tres personas que abordaban la embarcación.

Tres días después, Hermione, otra de las secretarias de Rugal, le avisó a su jefe que habían llegado, el criminal sin contestar, salió de su oficina y bajó de la nave una vez que habían aterrizado para comenzar su búsqueda de aquél templo que, según lugareños de la ciudad, emanaba grandes cantidades de energía y de gran magnitud que ningún humano podría acercarse a él. _"Espero que todo este trabajo no sea en vano, sino volveré a matar a esos malditos inútiles que hablaban de este lugar." _

Al llegar a la selva, Mature, Vice y Goenitz bajaron de la lancha y comenzaron a recorrerla, sabían que cuando estuvieran cerca de allí, podrían sentir la energía de Orochi alimentando sus cuerpos, ésa sería su señal. "Este lugar no está tan mal, al menos este viaje no habrá sido en vano" comentó la castaña, "Aún así," comenzó la rubia "No podemos permitirnos fallar, no podemos bajar la guardia en ningún instante" el Rey Celestial no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con Mature, un error y no sólo fallaban con su objetivo, también corrían grave peligro de perder sus vidas.

Luego de más de veinte horas de incesante caminata, Rugal comenzó a sentir presión en el ambiente, se sentía oprimido, se le dificultaba mucho respirar y cayó arrodillado al suelo _"Debo estar cerca... veo que no mentían, este lugar... esta energía no es normal" Esto no es normal! Pero debo ser fuerte, debo levantarme y seguir, todo el trabajo que me tomé para llegar hasta aquí no será en vano" _ El criminal se levantó y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al templo, allí la energía hacía cada vez más pesados sus movimientos pero sin importar nada, el criminal siguió y decidió entrar al templo.

Mature, Vice y Goenitz vieron el lugar en asombro, "Tiene más de sesenta mil años y parece que fue construido ayer..." dijeron los tres al unísono, la energía que llenaba el aire, llenaba sus cuerpos de energía, se sentían completamente llenos de vida aunque lleven más de cuatro días de viaje. "Entremos y veamos el sello que tiene en su centro" una vez dicho esto, los tres sin pensar más entraron al recinto. El lugar estaba lleno de trampas de todo tipo, de espejos pero algo los hizo desconcentrarse, sintieron un aura que no era suya, era fuerte pero no pertenecía al lugar "Señoritas, tenemos compañía y creo que está delante de nosotros." Los tres llegaron al centro, sigilosamente, para descubrir a un sujeto cerca del sello, era alto, rubio, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, entrenado, sin duda era luchador. Goenitz les pidió a Mature y Vice que se ocultaran cerca para poder entrar en acción si era necesario, pero que él deseaba enfrentarlo solo por el momento, ambas molestas pero sin discutir con su compañero, decidieron obedecer, después de todo, los demás miembros del clan confiaban en ellos.

"Quién eres tú?" Preguntó en voz alta el Rey Celestial, Rugal decidió ver al sujeto quien se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera, "No tengo porqué responderle a un niño como tú! Por qué no te largas de aquí?" Goenitz parecía entretenido por lo dicho por el criminal "Lamentablemente, yo cuido este lugar, si no te vas por las buenas, te demostraré lo que esa energía que sientes en el aire puede hacer si es usada correctamente." Rugal comenzó ejecutando 'Kaiser Wave' al Rey Celestial, quien lo esquivó con facilidad y comenzó a ejecutar sus tornados, el criminal esquivaba los primeros que no requerían tanta energía pero luego Goenitz comenzó a hacerlo más seguido e intensos, aún así, Rugal seguía esquivándolos y atacando a su oponente con 'Genocide Cutter' eso lastimó severamente la mano del Rey Celestial del viento, quien arremetió contra Rugal y arrancó su ojo derecho en venganza por lo hecho, el criminal cayó al suelo, sangrando, pero todavía deseaba seguir luchando, entonces reunió toda su energía restante y ejecutó 'Gigantic Pressure' Mature al ver eso quedó sorprendida por la técnica ejecutada por ese extraño sujeto _"N-No es posible! Es igual al 'Heaven's Gate' creí que era la única que podía hacerlo, cómo es posible que ese sujeto pudiera...?" _ Vice también reconoció la técnica pero decidió callar. El Rey Celestial recibió todo el impacto del golpe, pero logró levantarse fácilmente "Es suficiente... veo que me he equivocado contigo, eres merecedor de esta energía, no muchas personas pueden soportar un golpe como este, por ese motivo decidí darte lo que buscas, no es mucho, pero sí lo suficiente que tu cuerpo puede resistir. Si te excedes, morirás. Confío que sabrás como usarlo." Al instante que Rugal sintió el poder de Orochi en sus venas, su cuerpo parecía estar quemándose, él se arrodilló y luego del grito vino una carcajada maniaca y sin decir una sola palabra abandonó el templo. Mature y Vice salieron al encuentro con Goenitz "Oye por qué hiciste eso? Por qué le diste algo que puede matarlo porque sólo nosotros podemos controlarlo?" El Rey Celestial sonrió "Señoritas, como ya vieron él no es un humano normal, además él cree que puede manejarlo pero sabemos que la realidad es que, gracias a eso terminará muerto. Pero recuerden bien esto, ese sujeto, será su víctima dentro de un tiempo" una vez dicho eso, los tres salieron del templo.

**A/N: Lamento la tardanza en actualizar el fic, pero he estado muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo para actualizarlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo.**


	13. Nuestra dolorosa realidad

_**Capítulo XIII: Nuestra dolorosa realidad...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del juego "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Dauphine, Yukio Nanakase, Siegfried Goenitz y esta historia son de mi propiedad y no deben ser usados sin mi consentimiento.

**Gracias a Pziikolok d' Yagami por Proof Reading.**

El viaje de regreso a Japón era silencioso puesto que las tres personas que abordaban el avión estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos y sacando conclusiones de lo experimentado en el templo de Orochi ubicado en la selva. Mature no dejaba de recordar la batalla entre Goenitz y Rugal, sobre todo en el momento en que el criminal ejecutó "Gigantic Pressure" el cual era idéntico a "Heaven's Gate" la técnica más fuerte que le fue enseñada a la rubia hace unos años atrás y que ella se encargó de mejorar con el paso del tiempo _"Cómo diablos pudo haberlo hecho? Se requiere una gran cantidad de energía para lograrlo... además, el aura de ese sujeto no era normal, era fría, hostil y por si eso fuera poco, muy intensa..." _ luego sintió su brazo derecho algo pesado, al voltear a ver qué era lo que la molestaba vio a Vice profundamente dormida, usando su brazo derecho como almohada y abrazando su abdomen, la rubia de ojos azules no evitó reír suavemente para no despertar a su compañera. Goenitz no dejaba de pensar en qué decir cuando los interrogaran para saber los resultados de la misión, pero su mente desvariaba y la batalla que sostuvo dentro del templo invadía sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos _"Fue interesante luchar contra alguien con esa fuerza, no pensé que sería capaz de llegar a lastimarme, además su resistencia era inusual, aunque logré arrebatarle su ojo derecho aún deseaba seguir luchando. Quizás podamos tener una revancha la próxima vez que lo vea". _Luego de eso, salió de su trance y vio a sus compañeras _"Cuando llegue el momento, ellas lo mantendrán vigilado... espero que disfrute de ese poder que tiene... antes de intentar gastarlo todo". _

Después de más de diez horas de viaje, Mature, Vice y Goenitz llegaron a Japón, de allí se dirigieron al templo donde vivían, el lugar al que llamaban "hogar" aunque realmente no lo fuera. Al entrar, todo estaba silencioso, Gaidel estaba en la biblioteca, Yamazaki estaba organizando cajas en el depósito, Yashiro hacía lo mejor para consolar a Shermie. Los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, luego de acomodar sus cosas y relajarse, las asesinas, salieron al patio donde vieron a Yashiro.

–Oye, qué sucedió? Este lugar sólo está así cuando sucede una tragedia.-preguntó Mature al Rey Celestial de la tierra.

Yashiro alzó la mirada para enfrentarlas y en un tono bajo y serio contestó –Sucedió una tragedia, Dauphine falleció en combate.-

Vice cruzó miradas con su amiga para luego ver a su compañero bajar la mirada y suspirar profundamente, en ese instante comprendió que lo que había dicho era cierto –Combate contra quién?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar antes que sus ojos comenzaran a acumular lágrimas.

–Yagami. Ellos nos atacaron, al parecer sabían nuestra situación, que faltaban miembros y decidieron pagarnos una visita para vengar la muerte de varios de sus miembros. Dauphine fue asesinada por el líder Yagami.-terminó de explicar el joven de cabello blanco.

Mature y Vice caminaron por el patio pensando en las palabras de Yashiro, odiaban saber que la Reina Celestial del trueno había fallecido, después de todo, era como una madre para ellas, sobre todo para la rubia asesina. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar pero las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas decían todo. Sentían mucho dolor por lo sucedido, sentían impotencia por no haber estado allí para evitar que arrebataran su vida de esa forma.

No pasó mucho para que Mature decidiera encerrarse en su habitación, mientras que Vice seguía caminando en dirección al mausoleo cuya puerta estaba al final del patio, no dejaba de pensar en las grandes pérdidas que debió soportar, aunque la de la Reina Celestial del trueno fue la más dura, sentía que esa tragedia pudo haberse evitado, sabía que su amiga y "hermana" pensaba lo mismo _"Debí estar allí para protegerla... Yukio me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo..." _ en ese instante, su vista se tornó borrosa, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y nublaban su visión. Al llegar a la puerta que la llevaría a ver a quien consideraba su padre, entró y recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la placa del Rey Celestial de la tierra, Yukio Nanakase.

La castaña se arrodilló –Lamento no haber venido antes, ahora debes estar feliz porque Dauphine te acompaña. Me alegro por ti, pero nosotros quedamos solos, desprotegidos y no deseo pensar qué clase de reglas impondrá la persona que se convierta en nuestro líder.-mientras estaba allí, hablándole a la lápida de Yukio, comenzó a recordar todo lo que él hizo por ella.

**Flashback...**

**Vice, de unos nueve años de edad se encontraba gravemente enferma, tenía una temperatura muy elevada, le dolían los músculos de su cuerpo, veía la habitación más oscura de lo habitual, sólo podía reconocer su propio malestar y lo peor de todo, era que estaba completamente sola. A pesar de su malestar, quedó dormida rápidamente. Despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, lo siguiente fue escuchar pasos y al abrir pesadamente sus ojos se encontró con la figura de un hombre parado frente a su cama, lentamente, logró ver a un hombre de cabello blanco, tez bronceada, de contextura física delgada y era alto, sin duda se trataba de Yukio Nanakase, el Rey Celestial de la tierra. **

**Yukio lentamente se acercó a su cama, puso su mano en la frente de la niña y en un tono cálido dijo –Vice... pequeña... cómo te encuentras?-acto seguido, besó la frente de la niña. –Al parecer no ha bajado esa horrible fiebre, verdad?-**

**La niña castaña apenas podía hablar, tenía la garganta muy lastimada pero con un poco de esfuerzo, logró explicar su estado al Rey Celestial –Me duele el cuerpo, la garganta, quiero vomitar, estoy mareada... Yukio ayúdame a sentirme bien, quiero sentirme bien...-dijo al borde del llanto. **

**El hombre de blancos cabellos sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza de la niña –Vice, yo daría todo porque te sientas bien y me duele mucho verte así, pero no te preocupes, traje a un médico conmigo, él te curará...-sin decir más, Yukio dijo a su invitado que pasara y revise a la niña, el profesional sólo asintió, acto seguido abrió su maletín y sacó una jeringa, una aguja y una capsula que contenía la medicación en cuestión, lentamente se acercó a la cama de la castaña, preparó todo para inyectarla. El Rey Celestial de la tierra, antes comenzó a hablar a Vice para que ella no se de cuenta de lo que estaban por hacerle –Vice, toma mi mano y cuando te dé la orden apriétala tan fuerte como te sea posible, cierra tus ojos y hazlo.-la castaña así lo hizo, en ese instante, el médico inyectó a la niña y ella sólo sintió presión mas no dolor. –Abre tus ojos.-ordenó con suavidad el hombre de cabellos blancos. La enferma niña así lo hizo, para encontrarse con el algodón que tenía en su brazo. **

–**Yukio... porque hiciste que me inyectaran?-preguntó en un tono confuso la castaña. –Acaso no había otra forma?-**

**El Rey Celestial que respondía a ese nombre sonrió –Porque con eso que curaras más rápido, ya que el efecto es más rápido. Sentiste dolor?-terminó mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la única que consideraba familia además de su hijo Yashiro. **

**Vice negó con la cabeza –No me dolió porque estás conmigo... te quiero mucho papá-al terminar la frase sonrió de manera alegre.**

**Yukio no estaba sorprendido por lo último dicho por la niña, después de todo para él, ella era su hija, por esa razón prometió dar lo mejor de sí para cuidarla.**

Vice seguía arrodillada frente a la lápida, observando la placa que tenía grabada el nombre de él, de su padre, sin desearlo comenzó a llorar –Yukio... papá... te extraño mucho... ojalá estuvieras aquí para protegernos de lo que vendrá-en ese instante, otro recuerdo se hizo presente en la mente de la castaña.

**Flashback...**

**Un enemigo del clan Yata se había hecho presente en el templo de los Hakkeshu, el hombre estaba completamente solo, por lo que Yukio decidió ir a enfrentarlo. –Un hombre como tú no debería estar aquí solo, pero seré justo y no llamaré a los demás a enfrentarte, aunque... hay alguien a quien llamaré, pero no lucharás contra ella-El hombre de cabello blanco, vio a Vice sentada sola en el patio mientras tomaba un descanso de su entrenamiento y decidió llamarla para hacerla participe –VICE! Oye niña!-La niña corrió al ver quien la llamaba pero al ver a un enemigo, se acercó lentamente al lugar –Dime Yukio, para qué me llamas?-preguntó en un tono serio. El Rey Celestial de la tierra sonrió –Verás un combate, toma asiento.- **

**El hombre del clan Yata, se sentía como un juguete no sólo por el tono de Yukio, si no porque el sujeto al cual enfrentaría llamó a una niña de diez años para que observara el enfrentamiento –Por qué la niña debe ver?-preguntó el hombre visiblemente enojado. **

**Yukio permanecía en una actitud tranquila –Porque deseo que ella aprenda más sobre como dar un buen combate. Un buen padre debe educar a sus hijos-contestó en el mismo tono calmado usual en él. **

**Vice obedeció al Rey Celestial y se sentó en un tronco a ver el combate, aunque el hombre de cabello blanco le dijo que sólo miraría, esperaba poder analizar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo, ella estaba conciente de que las cosas no pasaban por sí solas y que siempre había un motivo detrás de ellas. **

**El combate comenzó y ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para ganar, al cabo de media hora, el miembro del clan Yata, sacó una daga y estaba dispuesto a apuñalar al Rey Celestial. La niña al ver eso, se puso en frente de Yukio y recibió una puñalada en el hombro, terminó arrodillada por el impacto, pero pronto estalló en furia y atacó al sujeto que la había lastimado de tal manera que por poco lo asesinaba. **

**El Rey Celestial de la tierra no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, Vice recibió un golpe por él, para salvar su vida aunque pronto salió de su asombro y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a regañarla –QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? VICE POR POCO MORÍAS EN ESE COMBATE, POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?-la castaña nunca lo había visto así, furioso con ella por lo que había hecho. **

–**Es que... no quería que murieras en ese combate! Te quiero mucho, eres mi papá... y no quiero que me dejes sola...-luego de decir eso, Vice comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. –Por favor... no me odies... sólo deseaba protegerte... tú siempre me proteges Yukio... no pensé que era malo hacerlo.-terminó de explicar la niña entre lágrimas.**

**El hombre de cabello blanco como la nieve, la ayudó a levantarse, la abrazó lleno de amor y ternura –Vice... pequeña... no deseé gritarte así pero... no quiero que sufras... no quiero que mueras o arriesgues mucho tu vida, eres una gran persona, eres dulce, de buen corazón que siempre deseas proteger a las personas que amas. Yo también me preocupé por ti cuado recibiste el golpe, pero no estoy enojado contigo.-terminó besando su frente y la ayudó a entrar al recinto para curar su herida.**

Vice abrió sus ojos nuevamente, deseando que Yukio siguiera vivo, en estos momentos necesitaba un abrazo lleno de amor y un oído dispuesta a escucharla.

Mientras tanto, Mature estaba en su habitación, llorando la muerte de Dauphine. –POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ? Ella no merecía morir... me sacaron de mi casa para entrar en otra, donde encontré personas que reemplazarían a mi familia... personas que me tratarían bien... pero casi todas se fueron! Primero Yukio... ahora Dauphine... ELLOS NO MERECÍAN TERMINAR ASÍ!-en ese momento, un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

**Flashback...**

**Mature, de seis años, estaba en su habitación llorando, era su cuarta noche en el templo de los Hakkeshu. De todos los niños, era resaltaba por ser la más débil, ya que siempre lloraba porque extrañaba su hogar y para los demás, eso era demandar atención, algo que había que corregir. **

**Era una noche de tormenta, cada trueno la asustaba, cada rayo que iluminaba el cielo la hacía temer, cada gota de lluvia parecía acoplarse con sus propias lágrimas, lo que la pequeña niña no sabía era que la Reina Celestial del trueno la observaba de lejos. **

**Dauphine juntó valor para acercarse y hablarle como si fuera su propia hija –Qué sucede Mature? Te sientes mal o te duele algo?-preguntó abrazando a la niña por los hombros.**

**La rubia de ojos azules vio a la mujer pelirroja a su lado, mostrando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar –No... no me duele nada... sólo... quiero ir a mi casa... extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá... porque en los días de lluvia cuando tenía miedo sabía que si iba a la habitación de ellos y no tenía tanto miedo... pero... ahora no sé qué hacer...-al terminar su frase, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y se abrazó a la mujer junto a ella.**

**La Reina Celestial del trueno no era de piedra y comenzó a calmar a la niña, la pelirroja no sabía la razón pero sentía a aquella niña como si fuera algo más, como si fuera su hija. –Shhh... ya mi niña, ya no llores así... no estarás sola, yo me quedaré contigo. Está bien? Nada te pasará porque yo no lo permitiré...-Dauphine sintió a aquella niña rubia más calmada, así que se recostó en la cama, con ella en brazos como si fuera su bebé, así la meció hasta que Mature se quedó completamente dormida. **

**Desde esa noche, Mature demostraría que no es débil, sino todo lo contrario, fuerte, enérgica y con habilidades que sólo ella poseía.**

-Por qué? Tú no merecías terminar así...-susurró la rubia asesina a sí misma, en ese instante comprendió algo importante para el resto de su vida, que no se podía encariñar con las personas, ya que si lo hacía el dolor sería más fuerte que ella.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación de Mature, Vice seguía en ese oscuro lugar, aunque ahora no sentía deseos de llorar, si no que lo que la invadía era ira, furia. –Malditos desgraciados! Dauphine y Yukio no debían morir de esa forma... malditos clanes... no sirven para nada... por eso, debemos enfrentarlos... si ellos nos provocan...-en ese instante, recordó todo lo que había aprendido en su clase de historia, la misión de los clanes era encerrarlos en sellos y su misión como Hakkeshu era despertar a Orochi y en eso debía concentrarse ahora, también aprendió la misma lección que Mature, no se debía encariñar con nadie.

La castaña se despidió de Yukio y salió del mausoleo, estaba cabizbaja hasta que escuchó una voz familiar que le hablaba –Qué sucede? Estás bien?-en un tono completamente preocupado. Vice levantó su cabeza para ver a su amiga, su hermana y la abrazó fuerte, a lo que la rubia también correspondió abrazándola con la misma intensidad, en ese momento, ambas comenzaron a llorar y entre lágrimas dijeron –Nadie más importa. Ninguno de ellos vale lo mismo que valían Dauphine y Yukio porque los que restan de aquí son falsos, completamente falsos, por suerte te tengo a ti, por eso no estoy sola, desde este momento serás mi aliada, mi hermana y amiga, así nada ni nadie nos detendrá.-luego de eso, una sonrisa se esbozó en los rostros de ambas, quienes rompieron el abrazo, decidieron dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia a hablar.

**A/N: Lamento la tardanza en la actualización de este fic, pero mis estudios me tienen ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo. **


	14. Revolución

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Yukio Nanakase, Dauphine y Siegfried Goenitz fueron creados por mí especialmente para este fic y al igual que la trama, no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

**A/N:****Muchísimas****a****gracias****a****Pziikolok****d****' ****Yagami****por****Proof****reading****y****el****apoyo****con****mis****fics.****Lamento****haber****tardado****tanto****en****actualizar,****pero****he****estado****bastante****ocupada.****Espero****que****disfruten****el****capítulo.**

_**Capítulo XIV: Revolución...**_

Mature y Vice despertaron para descubrir que el clan estaba en caos, ninguna entendía el porqué hasta que oyeron la voz de Goenitz.

-Yo soy el más apto de todos para liderarnos. Llegaremos lejos y no dejaremos que ninguno de los demás clanes vuelvan a pasarnos por encima!.-decía en su usual tono arrogante el Rey Celestial del viento.

Vice sentía como su paciencia se agotaba al oír esas palabras, no soportaba a Goenitz y sus aires de grandeza y no dejaría que él la mandara. –Eso está por verse... no dejaré que arruinen el trabajo que Yukio y Dauphine hicieron en educarnos y liderarnos. Se lo prometí a mi padre...-volteó a ver a la rubia a su lado. –Estás conmigo en esto Mature?-la asesina sonrió y asintió.

Decididas, se dirigieron al comedor principal, ninguna dejaría que Goenitz arruinara lo hecho por las personas que consideraban sus padres. No lo hacían por ellas, por su beneficio, sino por el del Rey Celestial de la tierra y la Reina Celestial del trueno. Dauphine y Yukio no hubieran permitido que alguien con la actitud de Leopold Goenitz los liderara.

-Vamos... sabemos que eso no es cierto. Aquí, Reyes Celestiales somos nosotros tres, así que Shermie y yo no podemos permitir que hagas de esto, tu voluntad. No podemos convertirlo en una dictadura sólo porque tú deseas!-replicaba Yashiro en tono defensivo.

De repente, sintieron que la puerta de la habitación se abría violentamente, lo que causó que todos voltearan a ver quien lo había causado, sorprendidos por ver a Vice y a Mature. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, por el contrario, estaban intimidados por aquél aura hostil, frío y oscuro que las asesinas mostraban.

-Vaya, vaya... nadie les enseñó educación, verdad señoritas?-la castaña posaba sus ojos rojos, llenos de ira, en Goenitz.

-Mejor cierras la maldita boca, sí? Ya me harté de ti, me harté de tus juegos, de tu condenado ego, porque tú sin ese poder de controlar el viento, no eres más que un cobarde charlatán! Y si piensas hacer de nosotros tu maldita voluntad, luchas contra mí primero!-las palabras de la castaña estaban llenas de furia, de dolor, pero lejos de intimidarse, Goenitz sonrió.

-Palabras muy grandes para una niña tan pequeña. Sabes que no me asustas, eres fuerte sí, pero eres impulsiva, no logras controlarte... ese viejo al que llamabas "padre" no te enseñó a canalizarla, eres una bestia sin razonar, y nunca cambiarás.-el Rey Celestial volteó a ver a Mature. –Y tú, rubia? No dirás nada? No te defenderás? Acaso estás muda o qué?-la rubia asesina sonreía, preparando sus uñas para el ataque.

-El dolor me enseñó que a las palabras se las lleva el viento... lo que importan son las acciones y, eso te lo demostraré dentro de poco. Porque tú a mí, no me mandas y no te diriges así...-contestó sonriendo con malicia.

Todos sabían que de las dos, Mature era la más diplomática, no provocaba sin antes tener una razón. Mientras que Vice era llevada por su agresividad e impulsividad al borde de sus nervios.

Vice, sin más preámbulos, se abalanzó contra Goenitz y lo azotó contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, sonriendo. –No me tienes miedo? Qué bueno! Porque yo a ti tampoco idiota. Es más, ahora te demostraré lo que Orochi me dio cuando decidió mi destino.-sin darle tiempo a levantarse o recuperarse, volvió a azotarlo violentamente.

Todos estaban a la expectativa sobre qué haría Mature, quien simplemente se sentó al lado de Yamazaki, sonriendo maléficamente, viendo como finalmente su amiga y hermana demostraba su fuerza.

-Tanoshii ne-dijo la castaña al literalmente, arrastrar al Rey Celestial por el piso, ejecutando "Gore Fest". –Ya te lo dije, me tienes harta! Por qué crees que estoy feliz de poder hacer esto?-

Gaidel se retiraba al ver lo que iba a suceder –En realidad aún no sé porqué diablos sigo aquí...-

Goenitz se levantaba y contraatacaba con un pequeño tornado pero Mature se adelantó –Koroushite ageru!-ejecutando "Metal Massacre" –Crees que dejaré que hagas eso?-

Todos los presentes, veían en Mature y Vice una verdadera alianza, algo que no pasaría desapercibido en verdadero combate.

La castaña sonrió y cuando el Rey Celestial del viento iba a golpear a la rubia, decidió contraatacar –No me hagas enfadar! Y NO TE DEJARÉ LASTIMAR A MI HERMANA!-dijo tomándolo por la espalda y azotándolo contra el piso cada vez más fuerte, Goenitz comenzó a entender que contra ellas no podría fácilmente. Cuando Vice finalmente lo arrojó y lo dejó caer fuertemente, era turno de Mature.

La rubia vio que el Rey Celestial del agua había dejado la puerta abierta y sonrió –No te preocupes, esto no te dolerá... Subete wo watashi ni... yudane nasai!-en ese momento aprovechó que Goenitz se levantó para tomarlo del cuello y llevarlo con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápido que pudo contra uno de los muros del patio, pero al empujarlo contra la pared, un pilar de energía quemó al Rey Celestial del viento, marcando el final de "Heaven's Gate".

Goenitz sentía que no podía con sus fuerzas, los golpes de ambas serpientes lo había debilitado bastante. –Ninguna de ustedes tiene piedad, eh? Ambas serán buenas aliadas...-pero la rubia lo tomó como un insulto.

-No seremos tus marionetas! No somos marionetas de nadie, y si crees que haremos lo que digas, estás muy equivocado!-aquellas palabras causaron risa en el Rey Celestial del viento. –De qué te ríes? No dije nada cómico. Dije la realidad.-

-Eso dices ahora Mature, date tiempo... pronto entenderás que lo mejor es esto... date tiempo a crecer un poco más.-el líder del viento se levantó y se dirigió adentro del recinto. Al ver a Vice sonrió y dijo –Peleas bien pequeña. Con un poco más de entrenamiento y veremos qué pasa...-la castaña deseaba volver a golpearlo pero Yashiro la detuvo.

-Fue suficiente Vice.. al menos por hoy...-la castaña se soltó bruscamente –Idiota...-luego salió y se fue con su amiga.

-Dimos buen combate, verdad?-preguntó alegre a Mature, quien asintió. –Gracias.-la rubia volteó y posó sus ojos azul profundo en su amiga. –Por estar a mi lado, por ser mi mejor amiga, por ser mi hermana... sabes que te necesito a mi lado. Eres la única que me entiende, que se molesta en conocerme, que se preocupa por mí y me alegro que sea así, porque tampoco te dejaré pasar por nada malo sola, te lo prometí cuando nos conocimos y te lo vuelvo a prometer ahora. Hermana.-la castaña se abrazó fuerte a su amiga, quien correspondió su abrazo.

-A mí también me agrada que seas tú mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi aliada. Y tampoco dejaré que pases por nada malo sola, si debemos sufrir sufriremos juntas, porque, al final, triunfaremos juntas...-

Mientras tanto que el clan Yagami, quienes tenían lazos de sangre con Orochi, planeaban pedir ayuda a los Hakkeshu, usando como pretexto la muerte de sus Reyes Celestiales, sin saber que su plan no funcionaría como ellos esperaban.


	15. Meeting Rugal Bernstein

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. **

_**Capítulo XV: Meeting Rugal Bernstein...**_

Goenitz se había estado preparando para liderar al clan de Orochi por años, ya que su padre así lo quería, y finalmente lo había logrado. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, los miembros fueron tomando diferentes rumbos.

Shermie junto con Yashiro decidieron mudarse a South Town, ya que ella estaba interesada en estudiar costura y diseño de prendas, mientras que él deseaba formar una banda. Yamazaki comenzó a hacer trabajos para Geese Howard, quien le pagaba muy bien, así que, eventualmente, también abandonó el templo. Gaidel deseaba una vida normal, por lo que se fugó sin dejar rastro, como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, lo que despertó una ira incontrolable, que terminaba por dominar al Rey Celestial del viento. Mature y Vice decidieron mudarse a Tokyo a comenzar su nueva vida. Deseaban alejarse de ese lugar, sólo así comenzarían a vivir por ellas mismas.

_**Tokyo, Japón, 1990...**_

A pesar que hacía siete años se habían alejado de aquel templo que las había educado, Mature y Vice sentían que no se habían podido separar completamente de aquellas personas. No entendían el porqué, tampoco buscaban una respuesta a ello, cada vez que el tema era tocado, ellas lo cambiaban rápidamente.

Una mañana, la rubia asesina caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza más pequeña que la ciudad tenía. Estaba sola, aunque ella sentía que alguien o algo la seguía. Esa sensación la acompañó durante dos horas, hasta que ella detuvo su paso y volteó. –Ya me cansé de juegos... si estuviera de humor, no estaría sola, no crees?-preguntaba en tono normal, completamente hostil.

Una carcajada se oyó en el viento, luego la figura de un hombre se hizo presente. –Ya era hora que nos veamos... no estás feliz de verme?-preguntaba sarcásticamente el sujeto.

-Qué deseas imbécil...? Sabía que no me había librado de ti... sabía que no estaba sola desde hace tiempo... dime, por qué estás aquí, Goenitz?-esta vez su tono se había tornado demandante. Pero la única respuesta del Rey Celestial era sonreír maliciosamente. –Imbécil...-dijo antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino.

En ese instante, Goenitz decidió dejar salir uno de sus tornados, atacándola por la espalda. –Tan rápido no te librarás de mí, mujer insolente. No eres más que una niña llena de resentimientos... te estás comenzando a parecer a tu "aliada". Su compañía te está afectando.-hablaba en un fingido tono preocupado. –Quiero hablar de negocios...-demandaba.

Mature se incorporó rápidamente, como si el golpe no la hubiera aturdido. Iba a contraatacar pero le interesaban saber a que llamaba él negocios. –Pensé que los sacerdotes estaban para ayudar a la comunidad, no para condenarla.-contestaba. –A qué te refieres con "negocios"? Qué quieres tú de nosotras?-terminaba.

-Los sacerdotes sí, pero uno como yo... es difícil de encontrar. No lo crees así? Esto es sólo un disfraz. Nadie sabe mi verdadero objetivo. Ahora, dónde está Vice? Quiero hablar con ambas...-respondía. –Negocios. Tengo una víctima para ustedes.-agregó. Eso despertó curiosidad en aquella rubia. Por lo que accedió a llevar a su enemigo a su "hogar".

Al llegar, la castaña estaba recostada en el sillón hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Goenitz –QUÉ DIABLOS HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!-Mature sabía que ella pegaría el grito en el cielo. Sólo se limitó a llamarla para que vaya con ella un momento. La ira de la castaña la estaba comenzando a dominar.

-Mature! Qué hace ese idiota hablador aquí?!-preguntaba histérica.

-Tiene un trabajo para nosotras, Vice. Dice que tiene una víctima. No te interesaría?-eso calmó la furia. Hacía rato que ellas deseaban divertirse de esa manera. Pasaron unos minutos para que ambas fueran al living.

Él levantó la mirada, posando sus ojos azules en Vice. –Ya te calmaste, querida?-la castaña ignoró la pizca de sarcasmo en el tono de voz y se sentó. –Me alegra. Porque las necesito a ambas.-luego de hacer una pausa, siguió hablando. –Recuerdan cuando volamos a Brasil, y fuimos a aquellas ruinas?-ambas asintieron. –Entonces, no se olvidarán de aquel sujeto que quería tomar nuestro poder..-en ese instante, la rubia sonrió e interrumpió.

-Ah... sí... el bastardo al que le arrancaste un ojo, porque te había roto la mano! No crees que se te fue la mano con eso? La verdad que debió haber sido duro, aquel niñito ególatra dentro tuyo debía estar en llamas...-ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Como decía... Y Mature, NO INTERRUMPAS!-suspiró profundamente, así continuaba su relato. –Bien, el punto es que, necesito que finjan ser sus empleadas, que finjan lealtad, así podrán vigilar sus acciones de cerca. Qué dicen?-ambas sonrieron al oír la propuesta de Goenitz, sería divertido y aprenderían mucho de su víctima durante ese tiempo, además que sabrán de mejor manera como el poder de Orochi es manejado por simples humanos que no tienen relación alguna con él.

Vice no deseaba obedecer ni aceptar la propuesta del Rey Celestial del viento pero el aburrimiento era algo que tampoco toleraba, así que muy a su pesar, decidió aceptar. Posó sus ojos color rubí en la rubia y asintió levemente. La rubia entonces vio a su rival, quien se había convertido en su jefe. –Dónde firmamos?-preguntaba la rubia. Él sacó un contrato y una lapicera, dándosela a Mature. La rubia tomó la iniciativa, leyendo lo escrito en el papel, una y otra vez, para luego, firmar. Vice, quien también leyó el contrato entero, estaba indecisa a comprometerse, una parte de ella deseaba liberarse de su destino como asesina al servicio de Orochi pero no podía, era algo con lo que debía lidiar el resto de su vida, por toda la eternidad, así que sin más, firmó.

-Ganarán bien... y como seguramente leyeron ahí, las vendré a ver cada seis meses...-con todo eso dicho, Goenitz se retiró, enviando esa misma tarde, los currículum vitae de ambas mujeres.

Tres semanas después, Mature y Vice recibieron nuevamente a Goenitz, quien traía dos boletos de avión. –Damas, el señor Bernstein desea entrevistarlas, por eso...-levantando los boletos –Irán esta misma tarde a Berlín. Aquí están las instrucciones sobre el hotel, a quien verán, cuando se reunirán con este hombre... todo lo que necesiten saber...-acto seguido, sacó dos cheques. –Aquí están su pago por adelantado...-dejó todo en la mesa de café. –Suerte y diviértanse...-minutos después, se retiró.

La rubia tomó las instrucciones –Bueno, creo que es hora de sacar nuestros pasaportes.-Vice tomaba su cheque, suspirando profundamente, resignándose a la situación.

-Lo malo es que este sujeto deberá esperarnos un poco más de tres meses.-hablaba la castaña.

-No es malo, Vice. Si este sujeto desea contratarnos, esperará el tiempo necesario, le guste o no.-sonreía posando sus ojos azules en lo dejado por Goenitz, para luego guardar todo en una cómoda. –Lo bueno es que, aunque Goenitz sea un idiota, nos pagará por adelantado.-la castaña asentía e iba a buscar algo para beber.

Esa misma tarde, decidieron comenzar a tramitar sus pasaportes, sabían que esa misión las haría ganar bastante, sin contar que las entretendría un rato.

Esperar esos tres meses para poder viajar a Alemania no las alteraba en lo absoluto, puesto que no estaban ni emocionadas ni ansiosas por ir, mucho menos nerviosas. Para ellas, ese sujeto era una víctima más, no habría porqué sentirse intimidada.

Pasado el tiempo de espera, ellas estaban listas para viajar y conocer a quien sería su "jefe" por tiempo indefinido. Luego de un largo viaje, llegaron a la capital alemana. Estaba nublado y hacía frío, pero eso parecía no molestarlas en lo más mínimo. Les había sobrado un poco del primer cheque que Goenitz les había enviado, pero ya tenían su estadía asegurada y completamente pagada.

Siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y esa misma tarde, serían entrevistadas por Rugal Bernstein. Él deseaba hacer la entrevista en el living del Black Noah, así que las mujeres se dirigieron al muelle, donde había aterrizado la fortaleza flotante. Mature y Vice veían la nave de arriba abajo.

-Veo que este imbécil no tiene miedo de mostrar que tiene dinero...-hablaba la castaña en un tono frío.

-Lo que significa que nos pagará bien. No te preocupes, acabaremos con él antes que podamos acostumbrarnos a trabajar en esa cosa.-respondía la rubia. –Bien, que comience el juego...-agregó para luego subir las escaleras que la entrada tenía.

-Buenos días, señoritas. Mi jefe las ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo ya. Vengan y les mostraré donde queda el living.-decía una mujer de cabello corto y negro, Mature observaba el traje que llevaba, haciéndose a la idea del posible trabajo que tendrían.

-Vice, creo que este bastardo nos quiere como secretarias...-hablaba una desinteresada Mature. Ellas odiaban recibir órdenes, sobre todo porque ya estaban trabajando para Goenitz, pero sabían que si querían ganarse la confianza de Rugal, debían fingir lealtad. La castaña vio a la mujer delante de ellas, comprendiendo que su colega tenía razón, algo que la molestó, incluso antes de oír a ese tal Rugal Bernstein hablar.

-Señor... aquí llegaron las mujeres a las que deseaba entrevistar.-hablaba la mujer, aunque Rugal no le prestaba demasiada atención, o al menos, esa impresión daba. –Pasen...-agregaba, viendo a ambas asesinas.

Mature y Vice entraban al living de la nave, era bastante acogedor, de eso no había duda alguna. En ese instante, el alemán levantó su mirada, posándola en la rubia, de esbelta figura y ojos azul profundo como el zafiro. No podía creer que una mujer tan bella deseara trabajar para él.

-Buenos días, señoritas... tarde o temprano iban a aparecer, eh? Bueno más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? Tomen asiento, y les explicaré mis reglas.-la castaña contenía la ira que sentía hacía el hombre. Él tenía su ojo biónico descubierto, prueba de su combate contra Goenitz, uno que ambas presenciaron años atrás.

La rubia encendía un cigarrillo para luego ver a su nuevo jefe. –Seremos sus secretarias, o simplemente es un leve presentimiento?-hablaba, en un tono normal.

-Bien, cariño... para qué otra cosa podría necesitar contratarlas? No será para combatir porque enfrentémoslo, no creo que sean demasiado fuertes como para ser custodia...-reía levemente, viendo a Mature.

"_Este imbécil quiere jugar así, no? Bien... empecemos entonces." _ La rubia se levantaba de su asiento y veía a Rugal a los ojos. –Crees que eres hombre rudo, eh?-el criminal sonreía.

-No lo creo, lo sé.-contestaba lleno de orgullo y soberbia.

-Entonces, qué te parece combatir contra nosotras?-veía a Vice, veía como una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujaba en su rostro. –Qué te parece guapo?-tenerla así de cerca y enfrentándolo sin miedo ni mucho menos mostrar debilidad, lo hacía ver qué clase de mujer era. Además de bella, era inteligente y segura de sí misma, dos cosas que él siempre buscaba ver en una mujer. Sentía que ella, en especial, tenía mucho qué ocultar, y su deseo era conocer qué.

-Bien, dulzura. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí cuando quedes llorando en el suelo sin poder moverte.-replicaba.

Mature reía suavemente y de forma seductora. –No te preocupes, cielo. El que terminará de esa forma, eres tú.-apagaba su cigarrillo y Rugal las condujo a la habitación donde solía entrenar.

La rubia recordó el movimiento tan similar que tenía a su "Heaven's Gate". Deseaba verlo usando ese ataque, deseaba compararlo con el suyo propio, sabía que ahora que ese hombre tenía parte de ese inmenso poder, esa técnica sería mucho más fuerte que antes. La asesina de Orochi movía sus dedos, lista para atacar.

El criminal sonreía y decidió provocar a su oponente. –Mira cariño, aún estás a tiempo de retirarte.-

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo, pero serías muy poca cosa si desearas retirarte...-contestaba la rubia con una pizca de hostilidad.

Rugal atacó y tomó a Mature del cuello –Te ves mucho más atractiva así, hermosa...-hablaba el alemán. La rubia pateó la pierna de su jefe, y lo atacó con sus filosas uñas, por lo cual él comenzó a sangrar. –Maldita...-decía, pero la rubia no podía borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Bernstein se olvidó que sus contrincantes eran dos, así que no se esperaba el agarre de Vice por la espalda, quien lo arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, riendo maníacamente. –Te rindes?-pero vio la resistencia que él ponía, así que lo azotó contra la pared una vez más. Antes que Mature pudiera contraatacar, intentó atacar a la castaña, pero la rubia lo atacó en el estómago.

-No puedes contra ambas, eh debilucho? Quieres seguir o qué?-la ira del criminal aumentaba cada segundo que las oía hablar y las veía atacar, así que sonriendo ejecutó el "Genocide Cutter", Mature al ver esto, ejecutó el "Heaven's Gate" riendo de manera maníaca, ambas fuerzas chocaron en impacto. Rugal se vio en brazos de la rubia, quien con sorprendente velocidad, lo hizo impactar contra la pared, quemándolo con su ataque.

-Sí que eres desgraciada...-Vice, sintiendo que estaba fuera de la diversión, lo siguió atacando para saciar su sed, pero Rugal pudo con ella mejor que con Mature, de quien había comprendido que es estratega. Ella observaba todos sus ataques, y sabía como devolver el golpe.

-Podemos detenernos...creo que fue bastante bienvenida, no crees?-Rugal se levantaba sonriendo orgullosamente. Por más estrategias que su mente armara, todavía tenía algo que él consideraba absurdo, amor y algo de compasión en su corazón. –Fue divertido...-dijo caminando hacía Mature. –Podríamos aprender bastante del otro, no es así querida?-había atracción en su mirada, una que la rubia supo devolver, despertando aún más interés en el criminal.

Rugal no dudó en contratar a Mature y Vice, ya que veía en ambas mucho potencial. Sobre todo, porque aquella hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules, lo había cautivado con su belleza, además que sentía que había algo que despertaba intriga en él, ya que ambas mujeres tenían mucha fuerza y agilidad, algo que él nunca había visto en ningún luchador al que se haya enfrentado.


	16. Manipulación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. **

_**Capítulo XVI: Manipulación...**_

Cada vez que se sentaba en aquél escritorio a la mañana, Mature no dejaba de pensar que un criminal del calibre de Rugal Bernstein siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, un plan que nunca se atrevería a confesar ni siquiera a su propia sombra. Muchas veces, eso también significaba el delicado tema que la vida personal y privada concernía, ya que alguien como el alemán no sería capaz de preocuparse por nada más que cuidar su propia espalda.

_"A veces pienso que alguien como él, rodeado de mujeres bellas y hombres de mala muerte todo el tiempo, debe sentirse bastante solo..." _

Ellas estaban allí por una sencilla razón, asegurarse que el poder de Orochi que corría en sus venas terminara por acabarlo, de otra manera, ellas debían realizar ese trabajo por él. Goenitz no deseaba nada que lo inculpara, quería que se hiciera con clase, de manera discreta y sabía que de las dos, Mature era la perfecta para el trabajo.

Una noche, decidió ir a visitar a sus empleadas y confesarles a ambas sus reglas del juego. Sin saber que la indicada para el trabajo ya estaba jugando en las grandes ligas, con sus propias reglas.

-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que todos ya se habían ido...-el alemán hablaba a aquella esbelta figura que le ofrecía una copa de vino.

-Gomen nasai, si deseas estar solo, puedo marcharme...-su voz era tan femenina y fuerte a la vez como su físico lo indicaba. -Aunque nadie debería estar solo una noche tan bonita como ésta.-agregaba.

Rugal la veía con una sonrisa formándose en su frío rostro, sintiendo cómo la pasión cobraba fuerza dentro de él, estremeciendo cada fibra de su cuerpo al verla. Rubia, ojos azules e intensos, piel de porcelana y una personalidad elegante y sádica.

-Eres una excelente manipuladora, querida.-contestaba, aceptando la copa puesto que descansar no hacía daño. -Siéntate...-ofrecía, señalando la silla frente a él.

Mature se sentaba, fijando sus ojos color zafiro en una foto familiar que ocupaba el escritorio de su jefe, no sabía que un hombre como él podría ser esposo y padre.

-Se llama Charlotte y aún no estamos casados...-hablaba, bebiendo el contenido del resplandeciente objeto de una sentada. -Estoy casado por obligación. Alguna vez has escuchado de eso? Te casas solamente porque ya tenías todo preparado para la fiesta, no porque realmente ames a la persona.-

La rubia sonreía ante semejante revelación, ya que sentía que finalmente había entrado al pequeño círculo al que no cualquiera podía acceder: la confidente que Rugal necesitaba. Sin más, encendía un cigarrillo y decidía profundizar aún más en la herida.

-Si no sientes nada más que rencor por ella, ¿por qué no abandonarla?-preguntaba, llevando el pequeño vicio a sus labios.

-Si ves detenidamente la foto, hay dos niños en juego.-Bernstein respondía, lleno de hostilidad y odio por atarse a una mujer como su esposa. -Ellos son la maldita razón que me encadena a Charlotte.-

Eso era algo que nunca experimentaría, el hecho de convertirse en madre, algo que podía salvarla de su destino, una decisión que no debía tomar. Miraba a los niños, cabello rubio dorado, ojos color rubí, hermosos abridores de oro en el caso de la bebé en los brazos de la mujer y un hermoso traje celeste pastel lucido por el pequeño.

-Cómo se llaman?-decidió preguntar, sin despegar su vista del portarretrato.

-El varón, Adelheid, tiene cuatro años, realmente muy inteligente e intuitivo para su edad.-hablaba el criminal, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz. -La niña, es Rose, mi pequeño ángel que redime el hecho de estar encadenada a esa odiosa mujer. Tiene apenas nueve meses de nacida.-

Al hablar de la niña, se notaba orgulloso, como cualquier padre al mostrar su más preciada creación, sintiendo que ella seguiría sus pasos y lo haría sentirse honrado de tenerla como heredera de todo.

-Tú? Tienes familia?-esa pregunta la sacaba de su trance y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su copa, negaba con la cabeza. -Estás sola igual que yo, eh?-el alemán se sonreía.

Mature simplemente bajaba la copa, apoyándola sobre el escritorio y sonreía con la misma malicia que obligaba a su jefe a sonreír. Sentía tensión al ver cómo el único ojo sano que Rugal poseía parecía brillar al verla. Ambos parecían estar esperando algo, necesitaban asegurarse que el otro sentía lo mismo para proceder, después de todo, él era un hombre casado y con hijos.

Bernstein se levantaba a llenar las copas una vez más, lo que hacía comprender a su invitada que debían seguir hablando y eso era algo que ella deseaba aprovechar, cuanto más información le sacara, mejor para su misión.

-Siempre fue un visionario?-preguntaba la rubia, soltando su cabello rubio para luego arreglar su peinado.

-El negocio familiar que mis padres nos dejaron de herencia a mi hermano Nicholas y a mí nunca me llamó la atención.-el criminal confesaba. -De hecho, hace quince años que no sé nada de ese bueno para nada...-

La serpiente de Orochi oía todo, pensando lo triste y deprimente que debía ser la vida de un hombre como Rugal Bernstein. Ella no recordaba nada de su familia, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo había llegado a ser Hakkeshu y eso no era algo que parecía importarle. "_El pasado es algo inútil que sirve para incrementar el número de demonios que inundan tu mente"._

Rugal se acercó a ella por detrás, soltando su cabellera rubia, Mature simplemente posó sus ojos en él, tratando de predecir qué pasaba por su mente. El alemán apoyó la copa frente a ella y decidió sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

La rubia estaba por atar su cabello cuando vio que su acompañante no dejaba de mirarla. -Sucede algo, señor. Bernstein?-por el momento decidió mantener la distancia que tratarlo de usted le ofrecía.

-Déjalo suelto. Te ves mejor así... además, no estamos en horario laboral, cariño.-contestó para luego beber otro sorbo de su copa. -Llámame Rugal.-

La serpiente de Orochi sonrió seductivamente, sus ojos llenos de pasión. Ya lo tenía en sus manos, sin siquiera hacer demasiado esfuerzo. No parecía importar que él fuera un hombre casado, no amaba a su esposa y estaba segura que antes de ella, muchas otras mujeres fueron sus amantes.

-Qué hay de ti? Tienes hijos? Casada? Quién eres?-

La rubia volvía a sonreír y encendía un cigarrillo. -Tengo 21 años, japonesa de nacimiento. Soy hija única y no... no hay esposo, mucho menos hijos.-

Rugal soltó una sonora carcajada, dejando a Mature sorprendida por la reacción. Frunciendo el ceño, esperaba algún tipo de explicación.

-No recordé haberte contado un chiste, Rugal.-

-No creo que seas japonesa. Eso es todo.-

Mature reía débilmente, luego de soltar el humo del cigarrillo, decidió justificarse. -No sabía que ustedes los europeos creían en los estereotipos. Ustedes los alemanes no son rubios o de ojos azules como tú.-pausaba, llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca. -Nací en Akihabara. Mi madre era europea, era francosuiza, mi padre era japonés.-

El alcohol no los estaba haciendo pensar con claridad, dando lugar a que las cosas simplemente se salieran de control. Bernstein se sentía sumamente atraído a este nuevo personaje, frío, manipulador y despiadado. Ella parecía ser el tipo de mujer para él, era como una versión mucho más calmada de su propia esposa. Sin embargo, no demostró su nivel de intoxicación hasta que decidió besar sus labios.

A diferencia de su jefe, la rubia no estaba en un nivel tan avanzado de intoxicación, puesto que tenía una resistencia alta al alcohol. Sabía que su trabajo era ganarse la confianza de Rugal, atraerlo hacía ella, por lo que decidió devolver el beso de una manera mucho más intensa. El alemán no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mas no deseaba detenerse. La pasión y el deseo eran demasiado fuertes como para controlarlos.

La única desventaja de jugar de esa manera con él, según Mature, era que la dejaba a ella en una posición de vulnerabilidad. Decidiendo detenerse, ella cruzó miradas con Bernstein, dejando que aquellos ojos del color del zafiro lo atrajera como un imán. Definitivamente su jefe estaba cayendo en su trampa.

-No me digas que deseas parar...-Rugal habló en un tono de fastidio.

-Qué hay de tu familia? Tu esposa, tus hijos?-Mature susurraba, era la maldita voz del diablo que controlaba la mente del criminal en ese momento.

-Quién dijo que esto debía incluir sentimientos? No podemos tener una relación así? Insignificante?-preguntaba Bernstein, besando el cuello de su secretaria.

Sintiendo cómo Rugal tomaba control sobre su mente, Mature lo apartó. Con un último beso lleno de intensidad, decidió levantarse y marcharse para el apartamento que compartía junto a Vice.

-Oyasumi nasai, Rugal.-sonreía la rubia.

-Disculpa?-preguntaba irritado el criminal.

-Buenas noches, cariño.-fue lo último que recibió de ella esa noche.

Aquél instante fue revelador para el alemán, se quedó en frío, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido con su secretaria. La odiaba profundamente por no haber cedido ante sus impulsos, pero la odiaba aún más al comprender que no era él quien tenía el control, sino que estaba a merced de una joven de veintiún malditos años.

Las frías calles de Berlín ayudaban a Mature a recobrar la compostura y la fuerza de voluntad. Estaba tensa, sintiéndose profundamente atraída a aquel hombre sádico y despiadado. Sin embargo, era ella quien debía estar en control de toda interacción que ocurriera entre ellos.

-Sabía que caería ante ti, Mature. El hombre puede ser frío y cruel pero no está hecho de acero. Además, sé que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por completar una misión...-la rubia volteó para ver a Goenitz.

-No es eso lo que quieres? Que el sujeto caiga ante tus pies en señal de venganza?-Mature demandó, arqueando una ceja.

Goenitz soltó una fuerte carcajada, era la segunda vez que la asesina de Orochi recibía una reacción similar. -Recuerdas lo que me dijiste años atrás? Que no serías mi marioneta, que no trabajarías para mí...-los ojos azules de Mature se abrían en sorpresa. -Adivina qué? ERES mi marioneta y TRABAJAS para mí...-

Por primera vez en su vida, la rubia sentía repulsión. Su estómago se doblegaba cuando admitía que era cierto. Había jurado que nunca sería capaz de trabajar para él y ahora... estaba siendo manipulada por Leopold Goenitz.

-Vete al diablo! Maldito bastardo sin corazón. Crees que es divertido ser agradable con un tipo que odias?!-respondía Mature, perdiendo el control.

-La diferencia es que, tú me odias a mí. Tus sentimientos por Bernstein son otra historia. Lo único que hace que te detengas a pensarlo mejor no es nada más que tu maldito ego. Tienes un ego parecido al mío, un orgullo capaz de cegarte. No vayas contra la corriente, muñeca de porcelana. Odiaría tener que lastimarte...-

Fue lo último que recibió de Goenitz, puesto que el sacerdote se marchó dejándola sola en medio de una acera. Era la primera vez que Mature deseaba llorar, la ira estaba controlándola y sin decir más, decidió seguir su camino al apartamento. Odiando que aquél bastardo sin corazón la leyera como un libro abierto.

_"Veremos quién ríe a lo último cuando este juego termine, si tú o yo..."_


End file.
